


Café y pastillas

by Danai



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danai/pseuds/Danai
Summary: Tyler comienza a tener una aventura con una chica, mientras Josh conoce a una fan tras tirarla todo un vaso de café encima.





	1. La mancha de café

**Author's Note:**

> Primera Fic que publico. Cada capítulo ronda las 1000 palabras. Busco a beta que me ayude con la corrección.

# Café y Pastillas

### Capítulo 1-La Mancha de café

 

Josh abrió los ojos molesto por la luz que entraba por la ventana directamente a la cara y se revolvió en las sabanas.

Escucho a Tyler gruñir a su lado.

-¿Sigues aqui?- se incorporó mirándole tumbado boca abajo a su lado

-Creo que sí…- murmuró con la cara pegada en la almohada.

Josh sonrió y se incorporó quedando un rato sentado en la cama mientras se estiraba.

-Deberíamos decirle a Mark que si vamos a dormir juntos cuando no esté Jenna no nos cojan dos habitaciones- le puso la mano en la espalda y le acarició despacio.

Tyler giró la cara hacia él sonriendo.

-¿quedaria raro?-

-Creo que los que nos conocen lo que ven raro es que durmamos separados- Ambos rieron.

Tyler y Josh estaban tan en sincronía que podían compartir baño sin molestarse uno al otro.

 

Rato más tarde ya estaban listos desayunando en la cafetería del hotel, ambos con los móviles en la mano ignorando todo a su alrededor, tanto que cuando Tyler estiró la pierna que se le estaba quedando entumecida y golpeó a la chica de pelo rizado que pasaba cerca de él le pilló por sorpresa.

-Oh, dios lo siento- Dijo levantandose rapidamente. Tirandola el café que llevaba en la mano por encima- Lo siento- Intentó ayudarla.

-No te preocupes, no te preocupes- contestó ella con una sonrisa mirando como la mancha de café se extendió por su camiseta.

Josh se contuvo la risa. Pero los demás no tuvieron esa consideración.

-Dios…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza- lo siento tanto…- continuaba disculpándose

-Tranquilo…- contestó ella poniendo la mano en su hombro- tengo habitación en este hotel, me ire a cambiar y solucionado-

-Dime tu habitación, pagare la limpieza de la camiseta… y de los pantalones… y de lo que haga falta- Dijo fijándose como la mancha de café hacía que la camiseta se la pegara en el pecho.

-No hace falta, de verdad, un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera- ella se dio cuenta donde estaba la mirada de Tyler, pero no la hizo sentir incómoda, porque aunque estaba fijo en su pecho su mirada era como inocente lo que la provocó mucha curiosidad.

El se dio cuenta y levantó la vista rápidamente, pero ella pasó su mano por la mancha para recuperar la mirada de Tyler en su pecho, y lo consiguió.

-686- dijo pasando por su lado deslizando su mano por el pecho de él.

-¿Ty?- llamó la atención Josh.

Este le miro poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-vaya táctica para ligar Tyler- bromeaban los demás pero él les ignoro. Y se acercó a Josh.

-sube a cambiarte- le dijo este poniendo el dedo en una salpicadura de café del tamaño de una moneda en su camiseta.

-Vaya…- se comenzó a rascar la mancha mientras se alejaba del resto.

Al llegar a la habitación le comenzo a doler la cabeza, lo excuso notando el olor a los productos de limpieza.

Tras cambiarse de camiseta bajo hasta la habitación de la chica. Quería disculparse por las risas de los demás.

Cuando golpeo la puerta se arrepintió de estar allí ya que varios fragmentos de querer tener sexo con esa chica le hicieron cuestionarse sus motivos reales. Ella abrió la puerta  ya cambiada.

-Hola señor tira cafés- le saludó sonriendo- ¿ves? Ya no hay problema- se señaló de arriba a abajo.

Tyler se quedó paralizado. Desde que estaba con Jenna no había tenido esos deseos tan fuertes por alguien, si había fantaseado pero no se había encontrado yendo en su búsqueda.

-Emmm… queria… queria asegurarme.. de…- le costaba hablar mientras ella  retrocedía dejándole la entrada a la habitación libre- no se… yo…- miro a ambos lados del pasillo y entró cerrando la puerta tras él.

-No te preocupes, cargare el tinte a tu habitación si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-Tienes algo…- dijo Tyler en susurros- debería irme- retrocedió.

-No olvides decirme tu numero de habitacion para decirlo en recepción-

Tyler se giró y al mirarla su imaginación le llevaba una y otra vez a desnudarla.

-1090- tartamudeo- llegaré tarde-

Ella sonrió y él se apresuró a irse no dando crédito a sus palabras.

 

El resto estaba ya esperando en recepción para irse y Tyler fue directo a Josh y empujandole para que andara le dijo:

-Me duele la cabeza y he tenido pensamientos muy impuros. Muy muy impuros- 

Josh le miro confundido.

-Buscaremos el momento para estar solos y hablamos, pero lo de los pensamientos es normal, hace una semana que no ves a Jenna y tu cuerpo te grita, vale? No te preocupes por eso.-

-El tuyo te grita?-

-El mio está afónico ya- consiguió sacar una sonrisa a Tyler.

 

Josh se encargó de que no molestaran mucho a Tyler y consiguió tener un rato a solas en el camerino.

-Vamos a hacer eso raro?- Preguntó Tyler cuando Josh estiró una toalla en el suelo

-Si, vamos a hacer eso raro.- Contestó riendo

Tyler le imito y estiró otra toalla alineada a la de Josh.

-¿Quieres hacer lo de los dedos?- le preguntó Josh sentándose en la toalla

-si- se sentó frente a él.

 

Horas más tarde estaban listos para el concierto, se abrazaron y dieron palabras de aliento el uno al otro y salieron a dar lo mejor de sí mismos.

 

Tyler miraba como caían las gotas de sudor por la espalda Josh mientras caminaban hacia el camerino tras el concierto. Estaba muy satisfecho de cómo había salido todo y se sentía grande, siempre se sentia asi de camino al camerino, luego esa sensación se le escapaba de los dedos y se replanteaba si en realidad todo había salido tan bien como él pensaba.

Todos les felicitaban mientras andaban por el pasillo, Josh daba las gracias animadamente mientras Tyler se limitaba a sonreír.

Cuando la gota que seguía con la mirada se disolvió en los pantalones de Josh comenzó a sentirse inseguro de nuevo, hasta que Josh se giró hacia él una vez que ya estaban en el camerino y le abrazo como solo él le abrazaba. El tacto húmedo y el olor post concierto de Josh reconfortaba de alguna manera a Tyler, le hacía pensar en lo duro que había trabajado su amigo, de cómo había superado otra vez su miedo a exponerse a tanta gente, a fallar… se sentía orgulloso de él.

-Eres genial Tyler, ha sido alucinante- le dijo pegando su frente contra la de su amigo

Tyler sonrió sinceramente.

 


	2. Habitación 686

#  CAPÍTULO 2 - Habitación 686

 

Llegaron al hotel tras una cena rápida y un viaje pausado y silencioso en la furgoneta.

 

-Josh… vuelvo a pensar en la chica- Le dijo sin mirarle cuando ya se quedaron solos subiendo a sus habitaciones

-mmmm… puedes hacer dos cosas bajo mi punto de vista- perdió la mirada en las luces del techo del ascensor- o tiras de imaginación o de tecnología-

-Explicate- la puerta del ascensor se abrio y ambos caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de Josh

-Pues… vete a tu cuarto e imagina lo que podría pasar mientras te consuelas… o llamas a Jenna y te consuelas con ella online- Josh entró en su cuarto pero Tyler no le siguió

-No sería… malo que pensara en ella estando solo?-

-No Tyler, en tu imaginación no perteneces a nadie- se paró mirándole- ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Voy a ir a mi cuarto… y si eso luego vuelvo-

-Avísame antes de venir… lo mismo me estoy consolando yo tambien- arrugó la nariz haciendo reír a Tyler.

 

Al entrar en su cuarto Tyler encontró un sobre en el suelo lo abrió torpemente y leyó en voz baja:

 

> _ “Hola señor de la 1090, pongo en su conocimiento que ya me han devuelto la camiseta completamente limpia y planchada. _
> 
> _ También aprovecho para comentarle que pasaré la noche en mi habitación por si quiere venir a ver el resultado. _
> 
> _ Un saludo, la chica que ya no huele a café de la habitación 686.” _
> 
>  

Le hizo una foto y se la mando a Josh.

 

> “ni se te ocurra ir” fue la respuesta que obtuvo
> 
> “no pensaba ir” contestó
> 
> “Tyler, ponte una peli y disfruta solo”
> 
>  

Tyler se tumbó en la cama y miro el techo, no sabía por dónde empezar, su cuerpo estaba realmente listo, pero su mente peleaba entre sí. Decidió llamar a Jenna, no era la primera vez que la llamaba para que le ayudará en esos momentos, aunque solía ser más ella la que le requería para ello. Extendió la mano para coger el móvil de la mesilla pero su mano chocó contra el telefono del hotel, se incorporó y lo miro. Pegado al telefono estaban las instrucciones para llamar a otra habitación.

 

-Si, digame?- escucho la voz de Josh al otro lado del teléfono

-Queria probar esto-

-Probar el que?- la voz de Josh sonaba divertida

-El llamar a otra habitación-

-Tyler… no la lies, si quieres llamar… llama a Jenna-

-No es hora para llamarla-

-Entonces habla conmigo, lo prefiero antes de que llames a otra habitación-

-Pero… a ver… que se que lo podemos hacer… pero es que no me la quito de la cabeza-

-Espera- Josh colgó

Unos segundos después el móvil de Tyler comenzó a sonar, Josh le estaba llamando.

-Hola bro…- contestó

-Bien, quiero que hagas algo, desnudate y ponte cómodo en la cama- Tyler puso el móvil en manos libres y siguió las instrucciones- ¿Tienes crema o algo?-

-mmmm creo que no, mi mochila esta en tu cuarto-

-Pues… o me esperas o escupes-

-Te espero-

-Voy- Josh colgo el telefono.

Tyler se miro a si mismo y se pregunto que queria. Quería estar con esa chica igual que estaba ahora, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, su mente comenzaba a gritarle que bajara.

Josh golpeó la puerta suavemente. Tyler se puso los calzoncillos y se acercó a abrir.

-Toma-Josh entregó un pequeño bote verde- espero que tengas suficiente- sonrió- ahora te tumbas, te lo pones y te la metes entre las piernas y a disfrutar, vale?-

-Vale-

Josh acarició la cara de Tyler sonriendo picaramente

-No aparezcas en mi habitación hasta que no estés vacío-

Otra vez solo Tyler intentó callar la mente tal y como le había dicho su amigo. Pero cada poco rato se frenaba en seco con la imagen de la chica en su cabeza, intentó desarrollar su fantasía, pero lo unico que conseguia era incrementar sus ganas de bajar.

Asique cuando se vio en el ascensor no podía dejar de odiarse a sí mismo.

Mientras recorría el pasillo rezaba para ella no estuviera. Cuando se paró frente a la puerta rezo para que no abriera. Cuando llamo rezo para que ella no lo escuchara. Y cuando abrió rezo por controlarse y no asaltarla.

Ella hizo un gesto para que pasara, estaba vestida con una camiseta muy ancha, Tyler se movió nervioso por la habitación que era como tres veces más pequeña que la suya.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó ella acercándose a él

-No… no estoy bien- Tyler la miró fijamente de arriba abajo.

Ella cogió su cara con ambas manos.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa, noto lo que quieres- Miro descaradamente a la erección de Tyler- Yo tambien lo quiero, pero solo eso. No quiero saber nada de ti ni que tu sepas nada de mi, ok?-

Tyler asintió como hipnotizado y se acercó hasta besarla con pasión. Se quitaron la ropa en menos de dos segundos y cayeron en la cama dejándose llevar por sus instintos. Ninguno de los dos fue delicado con el otro, buscaban su propia satisfacción sin importarle la otra persona. Cuando ella llegó le obligó a parar un momento y mirarla mientras el moría de deseo por finalizar.

-Hazlo- dijo a modo de orden y Tyler la movió bruscamente hasta colocarla en la postura que él deseaba y se dejó llevar con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

 

-Y ahora vete- le dijo cuando el se tumbo en la cama notando como le faltaba el aliento y la garganta le dolía de lo que había gemido.

-Si, un momento- dijo intentando controlar la voz.

Mientras Tyler controlaba su respiración ella se puso su camiseta de nuevo.

El se vistió al momento y salio de la habitación tras desearle una buena noche. Mientras caminaba hasta el ascensor se sentía grande, pero en cuanto el ascensor llegó a su planta noto todo el arrepentimiento de lo que había hecho.

Golpeó la puerta de Josh al borde del llanto y cuando este abrió la puerta adivino lo que había pasado.

-Oh dios Ty… ¿que has hecho?-


	3. El Sueño

#  CAPÍTULO 3 - El sueño

 

Tyler evitaba hablar del tema a toda costa, habían pasado ya tres días desde su encuentro con esa desconocida y lo unico que queria era enterrarlo en su memoria y olvidarlo como todas las cosas malas que había hecho en su vida. Pero el problema de hacer eso es que todas esas cosas malas volverían a su mente.

Ese dia cuando Josh se escapó para tener un momento de paz no se imaginaba lo que se iba a encontrar. Entró en camerino donde le habían asegurado que solo él y Tyler podían entrar para escaparse si se agobiaban y se le encontró en un rincón golpeándose la frente con las manos mientras murmuraba, sabía de sobra que eso no era buena señal.

Se acercó deprisa a el, y se sentó en el suelo a aproximadamente un metro de distancia.

-Tyler… Tyler…- estiró la mano hacia el. Se sobresaltó cuando Tyler se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Yo le maté… y lo oculte… y la culpa fue mía… y …- balbuceaba haciendo que para Josh le fuera difícil entenderle.

Intentó tranquilizarle abrazandolo mas fuerte y murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Tyler, tranquilo, podemos con ello, hemos podido antes con ello, podremos ahora también… ¿lo recuerdas? Ya pasó- Comenzó a mecerlo.

-Jenna me va a abandonar-

-No, no lo hará, ni ella ni yo te abandonaremos nunca, da igual lo que pase, ¿vale? cada uno de nosotros conoce una parte de ti, cada uno maneja una parte de ti, y esto  me lo quedo yo. Solo yo decidiré si hay que decírselo y cuando, ¿vale?-

Levantó la cara de Tyler hasta ponerla a su altura para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, los dos asintieron a la vez y Josh retiró las lágrimas de las mejillas de su amigo mientras intentaba controlar las suyas. Pero no lo consiguió y Tyler se las retiró sonriendo.

-Si no fuera por ti… realmente digo… si no fuera por ti… no estaría vivo-

-Yo tampoco lo estaría… sabes que te gano en ese tema-

-¿Esta bien que bromeemos sobre este tema?-

-Solo nosotros podemos hacerlo… ¿quieres hacer cosas raras conmigo?-

-Si, pero esta vez yo solo me tumbo-

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta muy suavemente

-Chicos… vamos tarde, necesitamos que salgáis-

Josh bajó los brazos despacio tras haberlos mantenido en alto durante aproximadamente veinte minutos, ya no sentía dolor cuando lo hacía pero le ayudaba a no pensar. Abrio los ojos despacio y vio a Tyler tumbado con la cabeza sobre sus piernas, parecía dormido, cogio el movil que tenia en silencio junto a él si iban tarde. Acarició la cara de Tyler para despertarle.

-Vuelve… tenemos que prepararnos- 

Tyler se estiró agarrándole del cuello de Josh y forzandole a agacharse hasta quedar pegado a su cara. Se dieron un tierno beso y se levantaron hacia la puerta.

Josh salió el primero y sonrió a los que estaban en la puerta esperando sin hacer ruido a que salieran.

-Gracias por darnos espacio- dijo Tyler- estamos preparados-

 

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Tyler se despertó sentado en el sofá de la habitación de Josh, la película que habían estado viendo había acabado hacía bastante rato y en la tv solo se veía el menú de netflix. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a Josh dormido de mala postura junto a él le intentó mover para despertarle pero se dio cuenta que no podía moverse de cuello para abajo, estaba paralizado, comenzó a sentir una presión sobre su pecho e intentó gritar, pero no podía hacerlo, su cerebro mandaba órdenes a todo su cuerpo pero este no respondía. Noto como sus pulmones paraban de expandirse y comenzó a sentir el pánico en su cabeza.

Cerró los ojos mientras gritaba internamente y de golpe todo fue silencio.

Se vio a sí mismo en una sala negra, con una cama blanca. En la cama estaba tumbada la chica de la habitación 686 se acercó a ella y esta se incorporó, vestía toda de blanco cuando abrió la boca de ella salió un borbotón de sangre que manchó todo la cama. Tyler se acercó más y la beso notando todo el sabor a sangre, ella le abrazo y comenzaron a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo expandiendo la sangre por sus cuerpos.

Notaba como la sangre le provocaba quemazón allá por donde se esparcia. Al separarse un poco de ella vio como salía humo de aquella sangre y comenzaron a prenderse juntos.

 

-TYLER DESPIERTA- La voz de Josh le trajo de vuelta al sofá. Abrio los ojos y noto de golpe todo su cuerpo empapado en sudor, allí donde antes sentía fuego ahora sentía frío y comenzó a tiritar- Oh, dios, gracias por volver…. jamás te había visto gritar así-

La cara de Josh reflejaba perfectamente la preocupación que sentía.

-No quiero dormir Josh- dijo Tyler aterrado

-Esta bien, vamos a bañarnos, no te dejaré dormir-

Se metieron en agua caliente juntos en la bañera hasta que sus manos y pies se arrugaron y cogieron un tono muy pálido. Le contó lo que había visto e intentaron entre los dos buscarle sentido. Eran pasadas las 9 cuando Josh se quedó dormido en albornoz en un lado de la cama. 

Tyler no quería dormir aunque sus párpados prácticamente le obligaban a ello. Salio a la terraza y observo como la ciudad estaba llena de vida. Puso sus manos en la barandilla y se balanceo suavemente hacia delante. Era como si el suelo le llamará.

No le dio tiempo a asomarse más porque los fuertes brazos de Josh le levantaron de golpe y le metió en la habitación. Con cara de enfado Josh salió a la terraza y se sentó imprudentemente de un salto en la barandilla haciendo aspavientos para no caerse.

-NO!- gritó Tyler acercándose deprisa a el y tirando de sus brazos hasta que consiguió meterlo en la habitación.

-No olvides lo que se siente- Le dijo Josh tras abrazarle y besarle fuertemente en la sien.

-Lo siento Josh… lo siento-


	4. El Puto Josh Dun

#  CAPÍTULO 4 - El puto Josh Dun

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado por Tyler, no dormía, por lo que se pasaba el rato malhumorado y exigia comida a todas horas. 

Se lo comunicaron a Jenna y esta le llamo de inmediato, pero Tyler fingió que todo estaba bien así que tras unas horas llamó a Josh para pedirle explicaciones.

-Hola Josh… ¿estás solo?- Josh sabía de sobra que eso significaba.

-Tyler está ocupado en las pruebas de sonido-

-¿Qué pasa con Ty?-

-emmm ¿a que te refieres?-

-Todos dicen que no duerme y tiene ansiedad-

-Si le está costando dormir… y eso le lleva a la ansiedad, pero es algo con lo que contábamos, ¿no?- Josh intentaba sonar tranquilo.

-Mañana me reúno con vosotros, necesito estar con el-

-Como quieras ya te echamos de menos-

-Gracias Josh, cuida de él-

 

Eran las tres de la mañana y estaban cada uno en su litera del bus tour

Tyler sacó la cabeza y movió la cortina de arriba, Josh se asomo

-¿Como vamos a afrontarlo?- Preguntó Tyler a Josh.

-Con naturalidad-

-¿Y si nota que he estado con otra?-

-emmm no tiene porque saberlo Tyler, eso no se nota-

-¿Y si se me escapa?-

-emmm podríamos decir que se nos fue la mano otra vez… pero solo si nota algo. Tenemos un dia para conseguir que te calmes-

-¿Y como vamos a hacerlo?-

-emmm vamos a ver qué es lo que te provoca esa ansiedad-

Tyler salió de su hueco y trepó al de Josh, obligándole a ponerse al fondo del todo. Quedaron pegados cara a cara.

-Sigo pensando en ella, quiero volver a hacer lo que hice-

-¿Crees que eso te ayudaria?-

-Me sentí tan libre, tan yo… No pensé, solo me deje llevar y noté lo mismo en ella-

Josh no le quitaba ojo mientras hablaba y no pudo evitar dejar fluir el deseo en el.

-Callate ya Ty… que yo hace mucho que no siento nada asi… intenta dormir un poco, yo estoy aquí y te despertaré si tienes cualquier movimiento raro-

-Prometo no despertarte si tu haces movimientos raros-

Ambos rieron como niños. 

 

Lenna necesitaba un café urgentemente que la arreglara ese lunes, desde que había llegado a esa nueva ciudad todo eran problemas, el trabajo prometido se esfumó, la amiga que la iba a acoger se ennovio y la cerró las puertas de su casa cuando ya estaba allí prácticamente instalada.

Ahora vivía en un motel, sabiendo que en una semana tendría que volverse sin ningún ahorro en el bolsillo.

Esa tarde tenía una entrevista y aunque la cosa pintaba bien no las tenía todas consigo, así que se premió con un café muy grande de una cafetería que la pillaba de paso.

Café en mano giró la esquina que escondía unas escaleras para ir al piso de arriba y poder pasar un rato en calma, pero alguien bajo más deprisa de lo normal y se chocó con ella haciéndola apretar el vaso y derramar todo el contenido desde su cara hasta sus zapatos.

Noto la ira naciendo de ella y saliendo por su boca:

-PERO ERES SUBNORMAL O QUE TE PASA, NO PUEDES MIRAR JODER!! MIRA COMO ME HAS PUESTO Y AHORA NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA IR A CAMBIARME Y…-rompió a llorar

Noto una áspera mano en su mejilla y a continuación un calor agradable que la envolvía, pegó su cara al pecho del creador del desastre y continuó llorando sin poder remediarlo.

-No te voy a decir lo siento, voy a arreglar lo que he hecho- La voz del chico que la abrazaba la calmó y levantó la cabeza para mirarle.

-El puto Josh Dun… no habia nadie mas en el mundo, ¿no?- Lenna seguía a la banda desde hacía un par de años, pero jamas habia tenido la oportunidad de verles en concierto o en persona. Estaba completamente obsesionada con él y ahora le tenia frente a el en el peor momento de su vida.

-¿Que?- Josh puso cara de confusión, una cara que Lenna había visto millones de veces en videos

-Te conozco, se quien eres y…- las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas - jamás pensé que podía pasarme esto.-

-¿El puto Josh Dun?- la palabra puto le dijo en un susurro como si no aceptara que esa palabra fuera con su nombre.

-Lo siento….- Lenna no sabía qué hacer, se sentía con ganas de que la tragara la tierra, pero también la ira seguía repitiendola lo que se le venía encima, a dos horas de la entrevista y completamente llena de café.

-Te lo perdono- la sonrió dejando entrever su lengua entre los dientes.- ¿Como podemos arreglar mi desastre?¿Que necesitas?- Josh la guió por las escaleras poniendo el brazo sobre los hombros, hasta la planta de arriba, y la sentó en una mesa donde había una pareja sentada.

-Ashley, ¿puedes traerla un café? mira la que he liado- 

-Si claro, preguntaré si tienen algo para las manchas- la pareja se levantó al unísono y desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Josh acercó una silla al sofá donde había sentado a Lenna, le entregó una servilleta y la miró con los ojos enormes, parecía un cachorro esperando una instrucción tras haber hecho algo malo.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo en un par de horas y vivo a hora y pico de aqui… necesito ese trabajo y mirame…- las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos.

Josh cambio la mirada, entrecerró los ojos mientras cogía aire.

-Ya se- dijo cogiendo otra servilleta y limpiando suavemente la cara de Lenna- hay muchas tiendas por aquí, te comprare ropa nueva y Ashley vive por aquí seguro que puede ayudarte con el resto que necesites, porque he arruinado tus preciosos ojos- Esto último lo dijo bajando la mirada.-Lo arreglaremos todo, confia en mi- levanto de nuevo la mirada y la sonrió, Lenna no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Cuando Ashley llegó con el café Josh la contó el plan, pero su voz sonaba completamente diferente a la seguridad con la que la habia hablado a ella, Lenna se fijo en cada detalle de su cara, asombrada de tenerle a tan poca distancia y en esas condiciones. 

Minutos más tarde estaban en una tienda cercana y las chicas encontraron el look perfecto en tiempo récord, tanto Josh como su hermana eran personas que la daban mucha confianza, y no podía evitar reírse con las bromas que ella hacia, notando como la presion que sentia se evaporaba. 

Cada cierto tiempo buscaba con la mirada a Josh y le observaba caminar por la tienda, pararse a tocar las prendas, mirar las pantallas que estaban por toda la tienda. 

Josh sacó su cartera y pagó la ropa sin darle importancia al precio, pero sí vio cómo miraba la ropa mientras la chica la doblaba y metia en la bolsa.

-Hay algún problema de que se cambie aquí… como ves hemos tenido un accidente y...-

-Mi culpa- interrumpió Josh a su hermana mientras levantaba la mano

La cajera le sonrió y dio su permiso.

 

-No te ofendas…- dijo Ashley cogiendola de los brazos- pero ahora estas mejor que antes, este conjunto te queda mil veces mejor que el que traías-

Lenna se rio mientras la miraba sorprendida.

-Y ahora… chicos… necesitaremos vuestra ayuda- Les miro levantando una ceja-

-Oh Oh- contestaron al unísono

-Vamos a ir a una tienda de maquillaje y tenéis que conseguir distraer al guardia y a las dependientas, Josh, sabes hacerlo, como cuando mamá no me dejaba pintarme, ¿te acuerdas?-

Josh abrió la boca a modo de queja, pero consiguieron su objetivo. El marido de Ashley consiguió mantener al guardia pendiente de él, y Josh se dejó llevar por la dependienta buscando algo para reducir las ojeras para el.

Mientras Ashley arreglaba el maquillaje a Lenna esta no podía parar de mirar a Josh, sentado en una silla alta, incómodo y nervioso mientras la dependienta le probaba varios productos en la cara. sus manos no parabas de frotarse entre sí y contra sus muslos.

 


	5. El espejo

#  CAPÍTULO 5- El espejo

 

Lenna llegó puntual a su entrevista, se sentía imparable después de todo lo que la había pasado, y como broche final Josh le había acercado en coche al lugar citado. Ir de copiloto en aquel coche tan alto, viéndole conducir y poner caras raras cuando se saltaba los semáforos, que fueron varios, la hacía sentir mágicamente especia.

 

-Destrozalos- dijo con una gran sonrisa Josh cuando ella bajó del coche.

-Gracias Josh- Lenna sonrió de vuelta y se alejó del coche controlandose para no darse la vuelta y mirarle otra vez. Había salido bastante entera de la experiencia de tenerle tan cerca, pero la seguían temblando las piernas desde el momento uno que le vio.

 

Dos horas más tarde salía de la entrevista triunfal, la habían dado el puesto y un lugar donde vivir hasta que su sueldo se normalizara, todo su duro trabajo había dado resultado pero se sentía algo triste por no haber tenido la fuerza de pedirle a Josh el teléfono y poder darle las buenas noticias.

 

-¡Lenna!- escucho una voz acercarse a ella. Al girarse y ver a un sonriente Josh pensó que se desmayaria.- ¿Que tal todo?-

No podía abrir la boca, no sabía cómo iba a sonar de aguda su voz así que se limitó a sonreír abiertamente mientras asentía. Josh se acercó más y la abrazo bruscamente.

-Hay que celebrarlo!- el entusiasmo que tenía el la hacia emocionarse más.

-Me parece una buena idea- consiguió articular Lenna.

-¿Quedamos el viernes?- sonaba tan alegre que Lenna solo pudo asentir de nuevo.-Fantástico-

Los dos se quedaron parados uno frente al otro. Josh se bajó y subió el pelo con la mano. Ella cogió aire y ambos hablaron al la vez pidiendose el teléfono. Rompieron a reír.

Josh sacó su móvil y Lenna vio como se le cambiaba la cara de golpe, echó un rápido vistazo y vio que tenía varias llamadas perdidas.

-Dime tu numero- Josh no levantó la vista del móvil, Lenna obedeció y el tecleo los números ágilmente- Te llamo el viernes, ¿vale?- Se notaba que tenía prisa por irse.

-Espero que no se te olvide- Lenna intentó sonreírle, pero él no la miro

-No, no, tranquila. Tengo que irme…- La miró fugazmente- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos-

Y se alejó deprisa acercándose el móvil a la oreja.

 

-Josh josh jish jishwa jijushwa…- Tyler tenía la cabeza encajada entre los asientos de atrás en el avión.

-Ty… ¿porque no te sientas directamente a mi lado?- Josh se retiró el auricular.

-Por que si os siento juntos no hay un dios que os aguante- Habló el manager con los ojos cerrados y postura de dormido.

-¿y crees que poniendome detras me vas a aguantar? que iluso…- Tyler se dejó caer en su asiento.

Josh se incorporó y se puso de rodillas en el asiento con la cabeza sobre el reposacabezas mirando a hacia Tyler.

-Oh dios…. - bufo el manager

Tyler se dedicó a hacer fotos a Josh y este a poner caras hasta que se dio cuenta que medio avión le miraba, en ese momento se escondió haciéndose una bola en su asiento. Tyler no podía controlar la risa y metió su brazo entre los asientos para buscar las cosquillas a Josh.

-En serio chicos…- El manager intentaba controlarles, pero no podía esconder la sonrisa.

-Ups…- Josh se levantó de golpe y sorteo al manager para salir al pasillo

-Se meaaaaaaaaa- dijo Tyler con voz muy aguda.

-Nene… estaría bien que descanséis un poco- Le dijo Jenna bostezando.

Tyler le sonrió y se acercó a ella ocupando el asiento vacío entre ellos.

-¿Como puedes ser tan preciosa…?- La miraba con ojos iluminados.

Jenna sonrió y le acarició la cara.

 

Josh esperaba a que se quedara libre el baño y cuando la puerta se abrió reconoció enseguida a la chica del hotel. Ella no le reconoció ni relaciono con con nada de lo sucedido en esa habitación, volvió a su asiento y poniéndose los cascos cerró los ojos esperando que el vuelo acabará pronto.

Josh pasó junto a Jenna y Tyler y les vio fundidos en besos dulces, regreso a su asiento y no podía parar de mover la pierna rítmicamente. Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Tyler podría estallar si la veía, y buscaba mentalmente mil maneras de evitarlo. Noto como le tocaban en el hombro.

-Para ya Josh… ¿que te pasa?- El manager había notado su cambio drástico.

-Nada nada emmm quiero llegar ya, quiero salir del avión.-

-Tranquilo, ya solo queda una hora-

Josh volvió a trepar por el  asiento y miró a Tyler y a Jenna que seguían besándose cada vez más empalagosamente.

-Jenna… déjale dormir, que luego tiene mucho lío- Dijo metiendo la mano entre los dos. Sabía que si Tyler se dormía esperarían a que el avión se vaciara para despertarle y eso seria perfecto.

-Pues tienes razón…- dijo Jenna con una sonrisa al ver a Tyler haciendo pucheros.

Josh se apresuró a sentarse bien para que Tyler no le hablara y consiguiera su plan.

 

Cuando el avión comenzó a descender Josh comprobó con un rápido vistazo que Tyler y Jenna había caído dormidos, suspiro pegándose al asiento y dejo caer su cabeza hacia su manager que cogía fuertemente el reposabrazos. Josh estiró su brazo y posó su mano sobre la de él con una sonrisa que fue correspondida.

 

Josh estaba pendiente de que la chica saliera antes de que se despertara Tyler, y suspiro aliviado cuando ella salió del avión.

 

Ya con el avion vacio despertaron a Jenna y está despertó a Tyler, Josh ya estaba fuera peleando con Mark por sacar una botella de agua en la máquina expendedora. Al ver a Tyler aparecer sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Quieres algo Ty?- le ofreció mientras recogía su botella

-mear quiero meaaar- y aceleró el paso hacia los baños dejando a sus amigos riéndose.

 

Al salir del baño aliviado se quedó petrificado al ver a la chica del hotel entrar en el baño de mujeres. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que era su imaginación, pero tuvo que acercarse a la puerta a comprobarlo, no se podía ir de allí sin saber claramente si era una ilusión o una realidad.

Espero un momento para ver si la veía salir, pero no pudo resistir y entró despacio.

Ella se estaba lavando las manos y cuando levanto la vista al espejo vio a Tyler en el reflejo. Se llevó la mano al cuello y se lo acarició mirándole fijamente a través del cristal.

Tyler bajo la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla y se acercó decidido a ella, esta no se giró y le mantuvo la mirada mientras se acercaba.

Se pegó completamente a ella por detrás, haciéndola notar lo excitado que estaba, ella se apoyó en él y gimió. Tyler la levantó la falda mientras se miraba en el espejo, no se reconocía y se sentía poderoso.

Ella le obligó a retroceder y agarrandole de la camiseta le metió en uno de los cubículos


	6. El Selfie

#  CAPÍTULO 6- El selfie

 

Josh notaba un sudor frío por su cuerpo, no encontraban a Tyler y no respondía al teléfono. 

 

Mientras tanto Tyler tenía a la chica contra la pared, con los pantalones en los tobillos y la inmovilizó cogiéndola por las muñecas. Sentia un poder enorme, y el notar que ella también disfrutaba de esa manera tan poco cariñosa de hacerlo le volvía completamente loco. En un momento dado ella tomó el control girándose, y cogiéndole del pelo le obligó a ponerse de rodillas.

 

Todo el afán de Josh  era entretener a Jenna para que si Tyler había encontrado a esa chica no fuera ella la que se les viera, al final fingió una llamada de su amigo y dirigió a todos hacia la zona de recogida de maletas diciéndoles que se había perdido y estaba allí.

Mando varios mensajes a su amigo diciéndole dónde estaban y cuando todos estaban ya alrededor de la cinta con sus maletas Tyler no estaba alli todavia. 

Cuando el manager decidió dar un paso más y avisar a seguridad Tyler apareció  de la nada junto a ellos.

-Me perdí- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Josh se acercó rápido a el y Tyler le miro a los ojos gritandole salir de alli. Comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos y cuando Jenna se acercó Josh la retiró diciéndole que tenían que hablar de sus cosas.

 

Desde que conoció a Tyler, Jenna sentía fascinación por el, la manera en que la miraba, el amor que le prodigaba… siempre se sentía especial cuando Tyler estaba cerca. Pero cuando Josh aparecía perdía algo de protagonismo, lo había sabido encajar con el tiempo, entendiendo que lo que más le atraía de Tyler era su rara personalidad y tenía que aceptar que había lugares de el a los que solo llegaba Josh por alguna extraña razón. 

Pero últimamente Tyler había dejado de compartir algunas cosas con ella, y sabía que Josh si estaría al corriente y comenzaba a crecer en ella la inseguridad.

 

-Estaba alli, alli… delante mía… y no se… - Tyler hablaba costosamente

-Dime que no ha pasado nada, dímelo por favor- Rogó Josh tirando más de él para adelantarse más aún de los demás.

-Ha pasado, Josh, ha pasado y ha sido sublime. Era libre esto es tan increíble-

-¡NO!- Josh le giró de golpe, al darse cuenta de que todos les miraron bajo la cabeza y continuó andando con Tyler pisándole los talones.

-no.. no…- repitió Tyler mientras le seguía.- No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo…- Tyler intentaba ganarse el perdón de su amigo, pero notaba en él la falta de arrepentimiento.

-No estás siendo sincero, te conozco muy bien, estás comportandote igual que cuando hicistes lo de las pastillas- Josh hablaba entre dientes, reteniendo la ira.

-Eso se me fue de las manos y…- Tyler fue interrumpido de golpe.

-¿Crees que vas a poder controlar esto Ty?¿De verdad lo crees? es otro episodio autodestructivo, pero esta vez afecta a mucha más gente. Piensa en ello por Dios, no te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? Una vez puedo pasartelo Tyler, pero ahora no hay manera de pasarlo.-

Mantuvieron el silencio mientras esperaban al resto para salir del aeropuerto.

 

-¿Necesitaís intimidad chicos?- preguntó el manager teléfono en mano dispuesto a posponer la ronda de entrevistas que les esperaba.

-No estaría nada mal tener un tiempo para meditar, gracias- Contestó Josh.

Jenna se acercó a ellos y Tyler la abrazo cariñosamente.

-Yo me quedo con ella- dijo tras besarla dulcemente.

Josh puso los ojos en blanco y se dio la vuelta, mientras Jenna sonreía a Tyler sintiéndose especial en sus brazos.

 

Sentado con los brazos en alto Josh intentaba relajarse y sacar de su mente todo lo que había pasado, pero a los pocos minutos los brazos comenzaron a dolerle cuando normalmente podía aguantar horas. Cogió su móvil dándose por vencido y comenzó a curiosear en twitter… aburrido chequeo sus mensajes ignorandolos en su mayoría. Necesitaba tener una vía de escape, asique cuando por casualidad el teléfono de Lenna apareció en la pantalla no se pensó dos veces el mandarle un mensaje.

 

Lenna terminaba de comer en la sala de empleados cuando su móvil vibró en la mesa. Estaba contenta con el trabajo, pero se sentía muy sola.

 

“Hola Lenna, qué tal va el trabajo? Me fui muy rápido, lo siento, me llamaron de cosas serias, las odio. Por cierto, soy Josh”

 

Lenna no podía ni tragar, Josh la estaba mensajeando, Josh Dun la acababa de mandar un mensaje, podía ver su número, su número privado. Tras el subidón la vino la duda, y si no era el? y si era alguien intentando burlarse de ella? miró a su alrededor y estaba sola.

 

“Hola Josh, el trabajo muy bien, estoy muy contenta”

 

Mando el mensaje y se arrepintió, lo leyó varias veces sintiendo que debería haber puesto otra cosa, y se la ocurrieron un montón en décimas de segundo cuando ya le había dado a enviar.

 

“Eyyyy eso es genial, me alegro mucho. Sigue en pie lo del viernes?”

 

Lenna tragó saliva, era miércoles, quería poner en letras mayúsculas que estaba deseando que llegara el viernes, pero decidió utilizar la ventaja de que él no pudiera verla para intentar parecer lo más tranquila posible.

 

“Si claro! tienes algún plan? yo no me conozco todavía muy bien la zona”

 

Miró su móvil con unas ansias tremendas de que llegara la contestación.

 

“conozco algunos sitios, todo depende de que te apetezca hacer”

 

_ Mirarte hasta gastarte… _ Pensó Lenna.

 

“cualquier cosa me parecerá bien”

 

“pensaré algo y te lo digo, vale? ahora tengo que irme a hacer la parte malosa del trabajo”

 

Lenna se rió en alto, le veía hablando y quería morir, decidió dar un paso más allá y atusándose el pelo se hizo un selfie y se lo mando con la leyenda: yo vuelvo al curro también.

Cuando vio que él la envió una foto tuvo que llevarse la mano al pecho para controlar su corazón. En la foto salia el movido sacando la lengua con la leyenda: voy tarde.

Esa foto solo la tenia ella… no se quitó la sonrisa en todo el dia.

 


	7. Callate

#  CAPÍTULO 7- Callate

 

Josh fue ignorado casi todo el viaje por Tyler, este se dedicó exclusivamente a Jenna.

 

-Eh, jish, ¿te sientas conmigo en el avión?- le preguntó cuando estaban embarcando como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Quiero dormir- contestó secamente y continuó andando

-¿Pasa algo Jishwa?- aceleró el paso para adelantarle.

-Tu vales para fingir, yo no Ty. No puedo olvidar lo que ha pasado y seguir como si nada.-

-He pensado en ello… creeme… anoche cuando estaba con Jenna me di cuenta de lo diferente que es todo con ella, y prefiero mil veces lo que me da Jenna, me hace sentir querido, no usado…-

-Entonces? por que volvio a pasar?-

-Supongo que como no paso tan seguido el estar con una y con otra no me di cuenta realmente del cambio. Josh, lo de esa chica… creo que solo es que se me fue la cabeza, sabes que me pasa, volver a verla ha sido el toque que necesitaba para darme cuenta que no me hace bien, Dios lo ha querido asi… sientate conmigo…-

Josh suspiro y asintió despacio.

-Pero quiero dormir-

-No molestare-

Y cumplio su palabra.

 

Tyler llegó a su casa y comenzó a deshacer la maleta tal y como Jenna le había ordenado, revisar los bolsillos tal y como le había recomendado, ya que tenía la manía de escribir versos en tickets de compra o servilletas que luego se metía en el bolsillo y se enfadaba cuando los encontraba destruidos tras el paso por la lavadora. Hizo un montoncito en la cama con todos los que encontró en los pantalones y sudaderas y se sentó a mirarlos uno por uno, la mayoría eran versos que reconoció y coloco como si de un puzzle se tratara encima de la cama estirando los papeles suavemente mientras su mente los murmuraba unos con otros de una manera casi informatizada.

Desdobló el último papel y en él había un número de teléfono, eso le sacó de sus pensamientos, lo inspecciono y comprobó que era un ticket del bar del avión de el dia que fueron a NY para la promoción hacia dos días atrás, comprobó la hora y coincide con el avión en el que el viajaba. Jenna era la que había pedido algo, pero no lo que ponía en el ticket.

Su labio superior se levantó de un lado repetidamente como un tic, un escalofrio le recorrio todo el cuerpo. Su memoria ya había archivado el número en su cabeza junto a las imágenes de aquella chica de pelo rizado semi desnuda contra la pared de aquel baño. Ya no iba a poder olvidarlo.

Rompió el papel en cachos diminutos los apretó en su puño y se miró la mano hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

-Listo para la colada nene?- Jenna entró en la habitación con un cesto apoyado en la cadera.

-Quiero hacer el amor ahora mismo, no la colada- dijo sin quitar la vista de su puño cerrado.

-No veo que eso sea un problema…- Jenna se acercó dejando el cesto en el suelo y le cogió la cara con una gran sonrisa.

Tyler se levantó enérgicamente y comenzó a besarla bruscamente, Jenna se reía mientras retrocedía

-Es pe ra- decía entre beso y beso, le miro a los ojos y perdió la sonrisa.

Tyler la levanto y llevo hacia la cama, no la pillo preparada y sintió el dolor en sus costillas de la fuerza de las manos de Tyler, cuando el se puso sobre ella intentó echarle a un lado.

-Me has hecho daño- dijo asustada mientras observaba los ojos dilatados de su marido.

-Callate-

 

Lenna salió del trabajo el viernes sin ninguna noticia de Josh, le daba muchísima vergüenza poner un mensaje, así que opto por irse a casa y prepararse para salir corriendo si hacía falta a su encuentro. Así que cuando se vio preparadisima, pero casual, sentada en su sofá mirando la tv se sintió bastante estúpida.

Cogio el movil y releyó el chat que había tenido con él, intentando buscar más sentido del que tenían sus palabras y justo vio las palabras “en línea” trago saliva al ver como cambiaban a “escribiendo”

 

“Hola! me acabo de despertar, no tengo perdón”

Eran las cinco de la tarde.

 

“espero que por lo menos hayas dormido bien” Contestó Lenna añadiendo una cara sonriente

 

“demasiadas horas, estoy preparándome un café ahora, creo que esta noche me va a costar dormir muchísimo”

 

Lenna intentaba controlar sus ansias de decirle que quería verle ya, que que pasaba con su promesa de verse.

 

“no te lo pongas muy cargado”

 

“si no esta hasta amargo a mi esto no me despierta XD”

 

Lenna contestó con varias caritas riendo mientras decía en voz alta “vamoooos dime de quedar”

 

“sigue siendo posible quedar hoy o ya es tarde?”

 

-Tarde? en serio?-Lenna tenía su propio monólogo- hijo mío si no tienes sueño yo me paso la noche en vela contigo.

 

“a mi me va bien, no tengo otro plan” contesto

 

“me alegro ;) que te parece si quedamos a cenar? a si te doy tiempo para organizarte”

 

Lenna se miró de arriba a abajo ya estaba organizada

 

“esta bien, donde nos vemos y más o menos la hora”

 

“mandame tu ubicación y te recojo a las siete? es suficiente?”

 

-Va a venir a casa… y si le secuestró… sería un plan perfecto- Lenna chequeo mentalmente el estado de orden de su casa, se veía las dos horas que quedaban para que llegara limpiando por si subía.

 

“ya mismo te la mando” respondió

 

“perfecto, pues a las siete estoy allí, te avisare si pillo tráfico, porque no se donde vives y no se por donde tengo que ir ;P”

 

Tras mandar la ubicacion solo recibió un gracias de respuesta y se puso a recolocar las cosas del salon para hacerlo lo más ordenado posible.

 

A las siete menos cuarto volvía a estar sentada en el sofá sin saber qué hacer, mirando el móvil cada segundo mientras lo cargaba para tener la batería llena en su cena con Josh Dun.

 

“estoy aparcado en la puerta, estás lista?”

 

A Lenna le costaba respirar, se asomó discretamente por la ventana y vio el enorme coche negro de Josh aparcado en la acera de enfrente, los cristales tintados no la permitían ver mas alla, pero le imaginaba sentado con el móvil en la mano.

 

“estoy casi lista, puedes subir si quieres” mando el mensaje soltando el aire de golpe mientras se escondía tras la ventana

 

“ok” 

 

Lenna pataleo nerviosa mientras le veía salir del coche, con pantalones negros, una camiseta de panic! del mismo color y una gorra de lana gris. Miro a ambos lados de la carretera y cruzó móvil en mano.

 


	8. Hawaii

#  CAPÍTULO 8- Hawaii

 

Josh estaba sentado en el sofá de Lenna, frotándose las manos contra los muslos mientras ella buscaba algo de beber en la cocina.

Miraba a todos lados curioseando sin moverse del sitio. Cuando ella apareció con dos vasos de agua lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento llevo poco aqui y aun no he podido comprar mas que lo necesario...aunque te puedo hacer un cafe si quieres-

-mmm no- dijo tras beber un sorbo-agua esta bien. El café que me he tomado era enorme- la dijo soltando una risa al final.

-Pues cuando quieras podemos irnos- Dijo Lenna sonriéndole

-¿Puedo pasar al baño antes?- dijo levantándose

-No- contestó Lenna y él se volvió a sentar mirándola desde abajo con cara de susto- es broma, puedes ir, puedes ir…-

Sonrió abiertamente y se volvió a levantar. Lenna le señaló con la mano la puerta del baño y el se alejo hacia alli.

Estaba dejando los vasos de nuevo en la cocina pensando en lo bien que olía y lo mono que era, la seguía costando creer que él estaba en su casa, que la iba a llevar a cenar y que era el.

Entraron en el coche prácticamente a la vez.

-Pueeeees… -comenzo a hablar bajando la radio- que te apetece cenar?-

-Llévame a un sitio que te guste- Lenna sonreía sincera, estaba emocionada, como si se quedaban el resto de la noche en el coche, para ella ya era suficiente.

-¿eres alergica a algo? ¿o vegana o algo de eso?- hablaba poniendo cara de estar a punto de recibir un puñetazo.

-soy una carnívora empedernida-  remarcó sus palabras 

-Pues me quitas un peso de encima muy importante, me apetece muchísimo una hamburguesa hawaiana, ¿Las has probado?-

-Pues no… la verdad-

-¿Te apetece? hay mas cosas tambien y el sitio es muy curioso-

-Me apetece-

-Pues vamos- Josh arranco el coche y Lenna comprobó que lo de saltarse los semáforos era algo típico en él, y siempre ponía la misma cara apretando los dientes y separando los labios. Aparco sin ninguna dificultad y guió a Lenna con la mano apenas rozandola la espalda hacia dentro de un restaurante todo con temática hawaiana.

Le pusieron un collar de flores antes de dirigirles a la mesa y allí Lenna sintió la intimidad que le daba los biombos de hojas de palmera que les rodeaban.

Tras algunas bromas con la carta ambos decidieron pedir lo mismo y aunque lo de una rodaja de piña dentro de una hamburguesa no la parecía la mejor idea del mundo, se veía realmente deliciosa por como la disfrutaba el.

No ahondaron en ningún tema, todo era tribal y relajado. Lenna se moría de ganas de decirla lo que la gustaba el grupo, pero Josh no llevo el tema hacia allí ningún momento.

 

La camarera se acercó con la carta de cocktails antes de traer la cuenta. Josh miró la carta y señaló una foto.

-Yo quiero un Lava lava- dijo divertido

Lenna se decidió por un Mai tai porque era lo que más la sonaba de la carta y ya lo había tomado alguna vez.

Tras varios lava lava vio como los ojos de Josh comenzaban a brillar y la risa no le abandonaba.

-Estas genial con ese collar- dijo Lenna entre risas

-A ti te queda mejor, es tu color- dijo intentando que la pajita de su bebida se metiera en su boca.

-Venga, vamos a hacernos una foto- dijo animada viendo que Josh comenzaba a sonreír con los ojos entrecerrados

-Si! foto!!- se levantó y se puso tras ella, Lenna podía notar su calor y la costaba despegar las manos de la mesa porque le temblaban, así que cuando Josh sugirió hacerse la foto con su móvil respiro varias veces antes de levantarlo y cuando abrió la cámara y pudo ver a Josh sonreír tras ella con la mano en su hombro, noto como el alcohol la subía de golpe, y se vino arriba haciendo varias rafajas mientras ambos se reian.

-Espera- dijo poniendo su collar de flores en el cuello de Lenna sin quitárselo él, por lo que quedaron pegados mejilla con mejilla. Sonrió muy ampliamente y Lenna pulso el botón de la cámara del móvil deseando poder ver esa foto al detalle.

Notaba la respiración de Josh y cuando él se alejó para volver a su silla noto frío. Pero volver a tenerle frente a ella la consoló.

Josh pagó la cena sin darla ni tiempo a quejarse.

-Ahora que puedo invitar sin tener que quedarme una semana sin comer… déjame disfrutarlo-

-¿Te quedabas sin comer?-

-Buff… no era muy popular y tenía que hacer lo más posible para llamar la atención, y ahora lo único que quiero es que nadie me mire…- Cerró los ojos fuerte.

-Pues… es difícil no mirarte- Lenna se sintió más segura al hablarle

-Ya… pero me escondo lo que puedo, cuando estoy en el escenario es otra cosa… no se… - se frotó la cara- estas ahi para eso y esa gente está ahí para eso y… no se… es distinto-

Lenna le dejaba hablar mientras asentía. Era la primera vez que hablaba del grupo.

  
  


Tyler se acercó a Jenna por detrás mientras ella llenaba la lavadora, ella se dio la vuelta sobresaltada. Aun se sentía mal por la sensación de no haber podido parar a Tyler, no olvidaba la molestia que había sido su última relación juntos.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo de cenar?- Tyler sonaba normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Como quieras nene… no tengo mucha hambre-

-ey… lo siento… se que no he estado muy correcto hoy, lo siento… se como arreglarlo- se acercó y la rodeo con los brazos de una manera como si le diera miedo romperla entre los brazos.- te voy a contar la verdad y cómo solucionarlo.-

Jenna le miro a los ojos y pudo ver de nuevo a su dulce marido.

-¿Como se soluciona?- dijo dejándose abrazar

-Si vuelve a pasarme… mimame, besame, acariciame… así me harás volver en mí y el demonio desaparecera. Confia en mi. Funcionara. Porque sentir tu amor es lo único que me hace ser feliz… y ser yo-

Jenna le miró y le beso dulcemente.

-Nene… si alguna vez quieres hacerlo menos cariñoso dimelo… podremos llegar a un acuerdo-

Tyler negó con la cabeza

-No me hace bien eso-


	9. La Playa

#  CAPÍTULO 9- La playa

 

“¿Y ahora que?” Se preguntaba Lenna cuando ambos salieron del restaurante.

 

-Y… ¿ahora qué?- Preguntó Josh metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Lenna se comenzó a reír y ante su cara de desconcierto se explicó:

-Estaba pensando justo eso-

Josh comenzó a reírse también

-¿Quieres irte a casa… o…?-

-No tengo prisa la verdad… ¿y tu? ¿tienes sueño?-

-nope… nada de sueño- negó con la cabeza- vamos a la playa… está cerca y me vendría bien andar, ¿Qué te parece?

-Estupendo- 

Comenzaron a andar uno al lado del otro en dirección contraria al coche, en apenas unos minutos la playa apareció ante ellos.

Caminaron por el paseo mientras Lenna le contaba como llego alli y lo mal que lo paso hasta el dia que le conoció.

-Madre mía… yo he tenido rachas así también- la acaricio la espalda desde arriba hasta abajo un par de veces muy suavemente y acabó dejando su mano justo al final de la espalda de Lenna, la mantuvo allí hasta que llegaron a una zona de la playa donde varios jóvenes hacían skate.

Se sentaron en un muro bajo de cara al mar, Josh no quitaba la vista a los jóvenes y Lenna no le quitaba ojo a él, se debatía entre intentar sacarle más información sobre el grupo o mantener el silencio y disfrutar el momento.

-Yo tambien me escape en cuando tuve oportunidad- Rompió el silencio Josh perdiendo la mirada en el océano- Detesto la ciudad donde me crié.-

Lenna puso su mano sobre la pierna de Josh y le sonrió

-Ya estamos fuera, y las cosas están bien ahora, ¿no?-

-Sí- asintió sonriendo Josh mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos- si están bien, si…-

Estaban a dos palmos el uno del otro, Lenna se moría por acercarse hasta besarle, pero se sentía bloqueada y solo podía observar sus ojos, instintivamente separó los labios mientras le miraba, vio como él desviaba sus ojos hacia su boca y los volvía a subir recuperando el contacto visual. Lenna bajo su mirada hacia los labios de él que también estaban entre abiertos y por más que quiso levantar de nuevo la mirada le era imposible. Solo podía mirar su boca.

Josh suspiro soltando el aire por la boca lo que hizo que Lenna juntara los labios de nuevo y le mirara a los ojos avergonzada.

-¿Quieres un helado?-

-No es mal plan, Josh- La sonrisa que él mantenía la hacía sentirse tranquila. 

El se levanto poniéndose de pie en el muro y la extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, camino tras él durante unos metros por el muro y bajo sentándose de nuevo en él y de allí un pequeño salto al suelo.

El se quedo arriba distraído mirando de nuevo a los chicos del skate.

-Estas muy alto- bromeo Lenna recuperando el foco de atención, sacó su móvil y le enfoco en la cámara, él se puso serio con pose de superhéroe.

-Ponte a un lado, voy a intentar impresionarte- dijo dándole la espalda. Lenna obedeció, y cuando le vio saltar hacia atrás cayendo de una forma perfecta no pudo controlar que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho.-¿Impresionada?- preguntó acercándose a ella.

-Mucho…- consiguió decir en voz alta

-Seguro que me lo has visto hacer más de una vez- la guiño un ojo 

-Nunca en directo-

El se rió con ganas y comenzó a andar, Lenna le siguió negando incredulamente con la cabeza. No terminaba de creerse lo que la estaba pasando.

 

Tras comprar los helados, esta vez pagados por Lenna, comenzaron su camino de vuelta al coche.

 

-¿Y desde cuando conoces al puto Josh Dun?- Josh habló tras un momento de silencio lo que hizo que Lenna no pudiera controlar la risa nerviosa que se apoderó de ella.

-Pues… desde hace un par de años-

-Y nunca nos has visto en directo?-

-Era muy pobre- le empujó cariñosamente

-Al próximo te invito- Josh imitó el empujón con delicadeza

-¿Puedes permitirtelo o lo haces solo para impresionarme?-

-Es para impresionarte, me tendré que pelear con manager y seguridad…no se si podre permitirmelo-

-¿Y Tyler?-

-¿Tyler? el estará contento de conocerte-

Lenna sonrió.

De nuevo en el coche de Josh camino a su casa buscaba las palabras correctas para intentar subirle a casa.

Cuando aparcaron en la puerta Lenna ya tenia varias excusas.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, de verdad, me gustaria mucho repetirlo-

-Cuando quieras Josh, solo tienes que decirme cuando-

Paro sintiendo que sonaba muy desesperada.

Josh se estiró poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza y empujando el techo del coche, lo que dejó a Lenna con una perfecta imagen de sus brazos tatuados.

-El domingo tenemos una reunion de planificacion, a ver cuando tenemos tiempo libre y te aviso.- bajo los brazos dejándolos caer- de todas formas sigue en pie lo de impresionarte invitandote al próximo concierto, que supongo que será antes de poder tener días libres.-

Lenna le sonrió.

-Me parece correcto- cogio aire para continuar y proponerle subir, pero se calló sus palabras al ver como salía del coche. Salió tras él y juntos caminaron hasta la puerta de Lenna.

Estaban parados uno frente al otro, el frotaba sus manos dándole un aspecto de inseguridad, por lo que Lenna se armó de valor y dando un pequeño paso hacia delante le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Gracias por todo Josh, adios- se giró hacia la puerta con los labios ardiendo y la visión de la cara de verguenza de el.

Abrio la puerta y cruzó el umbral, la mano de Josh no permitió que la puerta se cerrara y se acercó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos para después darle un beso mucho más intenso mientras la cogía la cara con la mano que no sujetaba la puerta.

Lenna noto el suelo temblar bajo sus pies.

-Gracias a ti, nos vemos- se alejó rápido sin dar tiempo a Lenna a reaccionar.

  
  


Ya de camino a casa Tyler llamó a Josh para preguntarle por su cita, tras varias bromas internas Josh contó a su amigo que ella conocía a la banda y que tenía sentimientos muy encontrados por ello.


	10. Héroe

#  CAPÍTULO 10- Héroe

 

Tras colgar Tyler miró su móvil. lo hizo girar en su mano y mirando a ambos lados para comprobar que Jenna no estaba en la habitación comenzó a escribir un mensaje 

 

“no debería estar mandando este mensaje” puso los números que estaban a fuego en su mente y lo mando.

“y yo no debería haberte dado mi teléfono” recibió como respuesta un minuto después.

“¿Puedo llamarte?” escribía sin pensar, como si sus dedos fueran guiados por otra persona que no era el.

“dame media hora que me quedare sola”

Media hora más tarde Tyler grito a Jenna desde las escaleras que iba a bajar al sótano, que no le molestara que quería componer.

Cuando cerró la puerta del sótano tras él una excitación le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y marcó el número nervioso.

“Hola…” sonó la voz de aquella chica tras el teléfono.

“Lo necesito” dijo él en murmullos.

 

Lenna se levantó muy tarde ese sábado, daba vueltas en su cama mirando las fotos con Josh y recordando cada momento de su cena juntos, deleitándose en el beso final y sintiéndose en una nube.

Echo en falta tener a alguien a quien contarle lo que la estaba pasando, sentía que iba a reventar de felicidad. Hacia media tarde se llenó de valor y mandó la foto en la que estaban pegados con el mismo collar puesto a Josh.

“Gracias de nuevo por anoche, me lo pase genial”

Josh estaba en línea, pero tardó casi una hora en contestar. Hora en la que Lenna se comió la cabeza como nunca, asegurándose a sí misma que él pasaba de ella.

“Ey! Que buena la foto”

Lenna controlaba sus ganas de seguir mandandole fotos y entablar conversación… y si el beso no le había gustado? ¿Y si no había sentido los fuegos artificiales como ella?

 

_ Escribiendo _ ...

 

“como quedo la del muro?”

La foto del muro con pose de superhéroe, Lenna sabía que si publicaba esa foto seria fuego en la red. Estaba guapísimo fingiendo estar serio, los brazos se le marcaban perfectos…

“la busco y te la paso” se hizo la interesante 

“genial!! Mañana estare por la playa, avisame si estas por ahi y nos tomamos un café”

Lenna se tapó la mano con la boca.

“pues si iba a ir. He quedado con una amiga, sobre que hora seria para ver si coincidimos?”

Mintió. Oculto la realidad de su soledad para no parecer desesperada.

“pues… sobre las cuatro estare por ahi, la reunión es a las cinco y media y se que Tyler llegara tarde, y yo pronto… así que iré directo a la cafetería hasta que llegue”

“pues si cuadramos, porque he quedado a comer, ya me tomo el café contigo y luego me voy a casa”

“que genial”

“dime la cafetería y estaré allí sobre las cuatro más o menos, creo que me da tiempo”

“pues te aviso cuando este alli por que no se si ire a una o a otra, depende de lo pronto que llegue”

 

Lenna le mando la foto

 

“pues cuando estes avisame” mentalmente ya había creado su ruta, estaría allí desde las dos esperando su señal.

 

“XD que buena la foto”

 

Lenna no se podía quitar la sonrisa de la cara, y cuando horas más tarde revisó instagram y vio que Josh había subido su foto del muro con el texto “se un heroe” a las historias se puso a bailar por la habitación.

 

El domingo Lenna comió en un restaurante cerca de la playa, para estar lo más dispuesta posible cuando el avisará. También se había concienciado que llegará media hora más tarde para no parecer desesperada.

Releyó los mensajes mientras esperaba y cayó en la cuenta de que Josh había nombrado a Tyler. Sus nervios se incrementaron.

 

Su móvil vibró a las tres y poco, solo estaba la ubicación. Decidió tomar tranquila su postre, ir al baño a retocarse y pagar la cuenta para que el tiempo pasara. Pero cuando salió del restaurante no eran ni las tres y media.

“-mi madre… tengo que buscar una buena excusa-” se dijo a sí misma

 

“me estoy despidiendo ya de mi amiga, en un rato voy para alla” mando el mensaje tras repasarlo un par de veces.

 

“genial, yo estoy comiendo algo, no me movere de aqui”

 

Lenna recorrio lo mas despacio posible los 20 minutos que la separaban de Josh y cuando entro en la cafetería le encontró enseguida, tenía unos enormes cascos puestos, comía un sándwich con una mano mientras con la otra manejaba su móvil. Su gorra roja al revés y su camiseta sin mangas blanca hacía que el corazón de Lenna saltara.

Se acercó a el y movió su mano cerca de la cara para llamar su atención.

Josh la miró con los labios entreabiertos y esa cara de confusión que tanto había visto en los videos, en décimas de segundo cambió su cara a una amplia sonrisa, dejo el sándwich, se echó hacia atrás los cascos, aún podía escuchar la música que salía de ellos y se levantó recibiendola con un abrazo.

Lenna se sintió morir.

 

-¿que tal tu amiga?-preguntó Josh mientras le ofrecía que se sentara

-Bien, bien, ha sido corto porque tenía cosas que hacer, pero tenía ganas de verla-

Josh sonreía y Lenna rezaba para sonar convincente.

Cuando Tyler entró de la mano de Jenna a la cafetería, ambos con la misma sudadera. Lenna quiso esconderse, habían pasado cerca de una hora hablando distendidamente y riéndose de nada, se comenzaba a sentir cómoda con Josh, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para Tyler

 

-Que hay tio?- Tyler se acercó y de la nada comenzaron a hacer su saludo. Lenna abrió mucho los ojos y escucho la risa de Jenna.

-Siempre igual- la dijo y cuando Tyler se separó de Josh ella aprovechó para abrazarle.

Tyler acercó dos sillas y se sentaron junto a ellos.

-Tyler, Jenna… esta es Lenna-

-Encantado… he oído hablar de ti- Tyler acercó su mano a Lenna y esta la estrecho. Jenna se limitó a saludar con la mano sonriendo.

Tyler y Josh comenzaron enseguida a hablar entre ellos, apenas acaban las frases y lo hacían a una velocidad difícil de seguir. Lenna solo pudo averiguar que hablaban de fechas y algo del escenario.

-Siempre igual…- repitió jenna rodando los ojos- bueno, cuéntame algo de ti?-

-Ahmm… no se, llevo poco tiempo viviendo aquí la verdad-

-y te gusta?-

-desde hace unas semanas si- lanzo una mirada furtiva a Josh que Jenna captó al momento. 

 


	11. Reunión

#  CAPÍTULO 11- Reunión

  
  


-Esa chica esta pilladisima por Josh- Jenna aprovechó que Josh fue al baño antes de la reunión para decírselo a Tyler.

-¿tu crees?-

-no es que lo crea, es que lo se- se rió

-Josh está un poco confuso… conoce la a  twenty one y creo que eso le hace sentirse incómodo…-

-bueno… que le conozca no es malo, asi ya tiene una noción de lo raros que sois-

-Eso si…- la beso- qué lista eres-

 

La reunión fue bien en el sentido que en todo momento contaban con el consentimiento de ellos. 

Tyler insistió mucho en tocar en NY y Josh le miró de reojo porque no podía captar las intenciones que tenía. Por su parte al equipo de managers les pareció una excelente idea y tenían varias propuestas, una de ellas era para el siguiente fin de semana en un festival benéfico, los chicos sonrieron dando su aprobación.

-Podéis traer a la familia- comentó uno de los managers para dar más golpe de efecto.

-todos los Joseph nos apuntamos- dijo convencido Tyler

-Le preguntare a mi hermano- contestó Josh

-pasarme antes del miércoles por correo un listado con los nombres y números de identificación y lo organizamos todo. Vuelos Hotel…-

Salieron de la reunión y Tyler y Josh se despidieron efusivamente de todos.

Josh acompaño al baño a Tyler por su expreso deseo y una vez allí la cara de Tyler cambio.

-Pasa algo tío?-

-Se llama Dinah-

-no no no no…-repetía Josh llevándose las manos a la boca-me dijistes que…-

-lo se lo se pero ella me dio…-

-me da igual! Me dijistes que…-

-no he podido evitarlo, no me doy ni…-

-si te das cuenta, si no no me lo…-

-buff… intentó frenarlo, en serio-

Josh dio un golpe a la pared que produjo un eco tan fuerte que Tyler se tapó los oídos

\- Por eso quieres ir a nueva york? Ella es de alli?-

-si.-

-¿Y vas a llevar a toda tu familia?-

-Necesito tu ayuda-

-No puedo ayudarte- Tyler veía la ira de Josh, era consciente que lo que el sabia lo que le iba a decir a continuación.

-Me ayudastes con lo de las pastillas-

Se creó un silencio tenso

-No tenía que haberlo hecho- le retiró de un empujón e intentó salir del baño. Pero Tyler le agarro por detras.

-Me salvastes, lo hicistes, necesito que me salves otra vez-

-Tyler… no me puedes pedir esto… casi me muero-

El agarre por detrás se convirtió en un abrazo y la voz de Tyler se coló por el oído de Josh como si le estuviera hipnotizando

-tu no vas a morir, yo si…-

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Josh.

 

“sigues por la playa?”

 

El mensaje de Josh la pilló de imprevisto. Estaba sentada en el muro donde pasó el rato con Josh, hacía demasiado buen tiempo y estaba demasiado contenta como para volver a casa pronto.

 

“si… hace un día estupendo y quería aprovecharlo”

“podemos vernos?”

Lenna miró el teléfono como si notara una energía mala saliendo de él.

“si, claro!”

“donde estas?”

Sin caras sonrientes, sin frases coloquiales… los mensajes de Josh parecían fríos.

“en el muro… no conocía este sitio y me gusto”

“en media hora estoy alli”

“ok”

Lenna miro el mar intentando imaginar qué pasaba.

Ató los cabos de los que disponía y acabo planteandose la idea de que la reunion habia salido mal.

 

-Hola…- La voz de Josh sono triste

Lenna se dio la vuelta sonriéndole, pero se le quitó la sonrisa cuando le vio con los ojos irritados e hinchados, su cara era tan triste que no se lo pensó dos veces y le abrazo. El respondió al abrazo rodeándola con sus brazos y pegándose lo más posible a ella.

-No se que pasa, pero estoy aquí para lo que necesites- dijo Lenna en voz baja.

-Podemos ir a tu casa?- la apretó más contra él- necesito salir de mi mundo.-

Lenna disfruto del abrazo mientras le contestaba afirmativamente.

Tres frases y media hora más tarde cruzaban la puerta del apartamento de Lenna.

Josh no paraba de disculparse por su estado triste y Lenna decidió pararle.

-Josh, me da igual que estes asi, si lo necesitas lo necesitas, hay veces que hay que estar triste, nos ayuda a avanzar…- realmente no sabía lo que decía, pero solo necesitaba hablar con él.- Si quieres puedes contarme qué te pone triste, si no podemos ver una peli o algo asi…-

-Podemos ver la peli?-

-Claro!- Lenna se levantó a por el mando y comenzó a navegar por Netflix buscando una película adecuada.- si ves una que te guste avisame-

-Me da igual, pon la que quieras… lo siento… solo…-

\- QUe hemos dicho de decir lo siento?-

-Tienes razón… en realidad solo quiero estar en silencio-

-Esta bien, voy a por algo de picar, pondré una peli y hablas cuando quieras, no me importa-

Josh la miraba con los ojos inundados, se veía que sí parpadeaba las lágrimas brotaron como cataratas.

-Suéltalo Josh….-

Este se levantó y se fue rapidamente al baño encerrándose.

Lenna se acerco y golpeo suavemente en la puerta.

-Aquí estoy, sal cuando quieras, voy a hacer palomitas…-

Se alejó pensando que no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pero a la vez quería ayudarle.

 

Puso en la tv una serie que quería empezar y se sentó con el bol de palomitas mirando la puerta del baño. Justo en ese momento se abrio y Josh salió frotándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Se sentó junto a ella, Lenna le ofreció palomitas y él las aceptó cogiendo un gran puñado.

-Has visto esta serie?- dijo señalando la TV

Josh negó con la cabeza

-Bien, pues vamos a verla- se acomodo en el sofá y puso el bol al alcance de Josh.

Dos capítulos más tarde Josh rompió el silencio.

-Me puedo quedar a dormir?-

A Lenna se le pasó por la cabeza tenerle en la cama y le costó contestar.

-Si, claro-

-Gracias…-

A partir de ese momento la noche mejoró, Josh comenzó a comentar la serie y a dar su visión de lo que él haría en las situaciones. Lenna le seguía la conversación y poco a poco se dio cuenta que dejaba de ver al puto Josh Dun y comenzaba a conocer a un chico realmente encantador.

Cuando salieron de casa bastante tarde a buscar algo de cenar Lenna ya sabia que queria pasar toda la vida a su lado.

Al volver Josh paro en su coche a recoger el móvil que, aproposito o no, había olvidado en el alli. Se lo guardó en el bolsillo y ni siquiera comprobó el tener mensajes.


	12. El Abrazo

#  CAPÍTULO 12- El abrazo

 

Un par de horas más tarde Lenna estaba metida en su cama y Josh tumbado en el sofá, ella no se había atrevido a decirle que durmieran juntos y él dio por sentado el dormir en el sofa.

Cuando un Josh en calzoncillos se metió en la cama con ella se sintió completamente petrificada.

-¿estas dormida?- su voz era muy dulce

-Casi…- contestó ella intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón

-El fin de semana que viene vamos a hacer una actuación en un festival en Nueva York…-

Lenna guardó silencio

-¿Quieres venir?-

Lenna gritaba por dentro.

-¿En Nueva York? un poco lejos ¿no?-

-Todos los gastos pagados, mi hermano no puede venir y realmente necesito alguien de mi lado-

Lenna se giro en la cama hasta ponerse tumbada de lado mirándole cara a cara.

-Si me necesitas iré, pero no me acabo de sentir cómoda con el tema de ir y que me lo paguen todo-

-emmm por favor…- Josh pasó su brazo sobre ella y la acercó a él- esta vez tu di que sí, y ya mas adelante miramos como hacerlo, pero ahora dime que si.-

-Si Josh, iré a Nueva york contigo-

-Gracias…- Josh se acomodo en la cama y pasaron la noche abrazados.

 

Despertarse en el pecho de Josh hizo que Lenna no pudiera dejar de sonreír en toda la mañana, prepararon algo de desayunar juntos. Y Josh la dejo en la puerta del trabajo a tiempo.

En el coche Lenna se acercó a abrazarle porque quería sentir su calor un rato más, pero los dos se acercaron a la vez y por el mismo lado así que sus labios chocaron y Josh marcó el beso con sonido riendo a continuación.

-Ten un muy buen dia, mandame lo que te he pedido cuando puedas… que nos vamos a Nueva York.-

Lenna levantó los brazos a modo de celebración y bajó del coche sintiendo que no tocaba el suelo.

 

Durante la semana se mensajearon un par de veces, Josh estaba muy metido en los ensayos el público que iba al festival no estaria alli solo por ellos y se sentía mucho más responsable y aterrado. 

Cuando descubrió a Tyler con otro móvil, sabiendo que lo usaba para comunicarse con Dinah su concentración cada vez era menor y notaba el agotamiento en cada golpe.

Los manager no ayudaron cuando se acercaron a hablar con él para preguntarle si estaba bien.

El dia antes de partir a Nueva York no podía dormir, miro varias veces el reloj y la hora no avanzaba. A las 4 y cuarto cuando quedaban apenas veinte minutos para que le recogieran mandó un mensaje a Lenna

“necesito tanto abrazarte ahora, no se exactamente el motivo, pero se que hasta que no te abrace no voy a estar bien”

 

Su vuelo salía antes que los de la familia y amigos, por lo que cuando llego a NY derrotado y encendió su móvil fue cuando vio la respuesta de Lenna

“Hare lo posible por llegar cuanto antes y en cuanto te vea te abrazare”

Una leve sonrisa se marco en sus labios, se coloco la capucha de la sudadera e intento pasar lo más inadvertido posible entre todo el jaleo de la organización.

Intentó ensayar en la prueba de sonido, pero no les daban mucho tiempo, por lo que se paso practicamente todo el festival tras en el backstage dando a la batería con los protectores puestos y la capucha ajustada de tal manera que solo se le veían los ojos.

Tyler se acercó a él cuando faltaba cerca de una hora para salir a tocar y le obligó a parar.

-vamos a hacer cosas raras- dijo tirando de su mano.

Mark y Tyler habían preparado un escondite entre las cajas de los amplificadores y resto de montaje del escenario. Era como un fuerte, dentro los dos mantuvieron silencio hasta que Josh lo rompió.

-Han llegado ya tus padres?-

-El avión salió con retraso, pero ya han aterrizado, llegarán para el concierto, Mark ya tiene los pases preparados, para tu amiguita también. No te preocupes, Zack cuidara de ella.-

-Has visto a…-

Tyler negó con la cabeza

-Pero se que esta aqui-

-Tyler… de verdad… necesitas parar esto-

-Lo se… y lo voy a conseguir con tu ayuda-

 

Salieron al escenario, Tyler estaba lleno de energía, Josh se puso la máscara de alien y decidió que no se la quitaría en todo el concierto. Cuando terminó la segunda canción se notaba dolorido, completamente empapado en sudor y con la voz constante en su interior de que no podía seguir. Tiro las baquetas con rabia sobre la batería. El sonido llamó la atención de Tyler que se comenzó a acercar a él, pero en ese mismo momento Lenna se coló entre dos tecnicos y corrio por el escenario a abrazarle, sintiendo en el corazón que es lo que tenia que hacer, al verla llegar Josh se arrancó la máscara y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. 

Tyler se quedó petrificado de espaldas al público, sintió celos rabia y unas ganas de salir de allí corriendo.

Josh paro con un gesto a los de seguridad cuando se acercaban a por Lenna.

-Gracias, gracias- le dijo intensificando su abrazo. La gente aplaudía y jaleaba el momento mientras Tyler seguía parado apretando los dientes.

Lenna acarició con ambas manos la cara de Josh y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y correr muerta de vergüenza al backstage de nuevo.

-ok… esto no me ha gustado. Josh es mi novio, dejar de manosearlo- dijo Tyler al micrófono volviendo a su posición en el escenario- espero que ahora falles menos-

La sonrisa murió en la cara de Josh y se vio en las grandes pantallas que les rodeaban. Se dejó caer en su taburete y cogiendo la máscara se la ajustó en la cabeza cubriendo de nuevo su rostro. Golpeó las baquetas entre sí para dar paso a la siguiente cancion y aceleró el ritmo obligando a Tyler a tropezar con sus palabras.

Cuando la canción terminó Tyler se acercó a la batería a reprocharle, pero Josh se limitó a marcar el ritmo para la siguiente canción.

Cuando preparaban la batería para ponerla sobre el público Josh se negó a salir, por lo que recogieron todo de nuevo.


	13. De Rodillas

#  CAPÍTULO 13- De rodillas

Al finalizar el concierto saludaron cada uno desde un lado del escenario en vez de juntos en el medio. Y se metieron rápido en el backstage. 

Se notaba la tensión entre el equipo, Lenna se sentía fatal y cuando Josh apareció tuvo miedo de acercarse a él. Tyler se había ido directo al sitio que les habían preparado para que se asearan antes de ir a la ronda de entrevistas que les esperaban por las fundaciones que patrocinaban el festival.

Los manager metieron prisa a josh y este se vio obligado a solo saludar con la mano a Lenna y entrar en aquel cuarto, seguido de cerca por Jenna que iba a ver como se encontraba Tyler.

Lenna la frenó un momento, necesitaba que alguien la dijera que lo que había pasado en el escenario no era cosas suya.

-Tranquila Lenna, ultimamente estan muy raros, algo les pasa… no es con los demás- la dijo con una sonrisa encantadora que alivio a Lenna. Tras esto continuó hacia donde los chicos se encontraban.

 

Josh abrió la puerta sin llamar, habia un corto pasillo y la habitación torcía a la izquierda, cuando giro la esquina abrió la boca hasta casi desencajarlase realmente no podia creer lo que estaba viendo. Tyler estaba contra la pared desnudo de cintura para abajo y la chica de rodillas frente a él.

 

-Josh…- Tyler se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-pe...pero….Tyler- Josh se acercó a ellos- estas mal… y tu? Te crees que esto está bien?- dijo a la chica que sorprendida aun seguía de rodillas.

 

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio y Tyler entro en panico. La vena de su frente se hinchó hasta casi reventar. Miro a Josh suplicando ayuda.

-Escóndete- le dijo a la chica y ella obedeció metiéndose bajo una mesa con mantel que tenía toallas encima. Josh se puso frente a Tyler con mirada derrotada y se dejó caer de rodillas justo en el momento que Jenna cruzó la esquina y se encontró con la imagen de Tyler apoyado, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, desnudo de cintura para abajo con Josh de rodillas frente a él.

Jenna se tapo los ojos y salió deprisa de alli.

Tyler se dejó caer por la pared y miró a los ojos a Josh.

-Gracias…-

-No quiero saber nada de ti- Josh se levantó y salio de la habitación.

 

Lenna vio pasar a Jenna envuelta en lágrimas, el resto seguía haciendo bromas y no se dio cuenta de ello. Fue detrás de ella rápidamente y acabó encontrandola entre los camiones de transporte llorando desconsoladamente.

-Jenna…- se acercó despacio

-No puedo mas… por favor no puedo mas…- se lanzo a los brazos de Lenna- No me esperaba algo así… no me esperaba volver a encontrarme algo así… y menos…. así- Jenna hipaba mientras hablaba.

-Tranquila…- la frotó la espalda

-Alejate de ellos, en serio, aléjate de ellos. se que Josh te gusta, pero… - se separó hasta mirarla a los ojos- Tyler es un veneno… y Josh y yo estamos infectados… vete de aquí-

Lenna la miraba sorprendida y Tyler apareció segundos después.

-Hola Lenna… puedes dejarnos solos?-

Lenna miró a Jenna pidiendo su opinión.

-Esta bien… - Se acercó a su oído- luego te busco.

Lenna miró a Tyler, tenía cara de niño inocente y arrepentido… no imaginaba que podía haber pasado, pero deseaba ver a Josh.

 

Volvió dentro y la guiaron hasta donde Josh estaba, le vio sentado en una silla con la capucha puesta, el manager estaba frente a él agachado diciéndole algo con tono muy suave. 

Lenna se acercó despacio a ellos y cuando el manager noto su presencia se levantó sonriendo

-tu eres su novia, no?- Lenna abrió los ojos como platos y negó balbuceando

-Lo siento… pensé que…- señaló a Josh que se había tapado la cara con las manos avergonzado- bueno… lo siento… en fin…- la alejó de Josh y le dijo al oído- necesitamos que vayan a las entrevistas, tienes que ayudarnos, habla con él, yo voy a buscar a Jenna.- 

Se alejó de ella dejándola perpleja. La costó acercarse a Josh, y lo hizo despacio hasta agacharse a su lado poniendo la mano en una de sus rodillas.

-Menudo primer concierto- dijo Josh levantando la cabeza hasta perder la mirada en el techo.

-Si te digo la verdad a sonado muy bien, la gente estaba emocionadisima…-

Josh la miro mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla.

-Estamos pasando por un mal momento. Un muy mal momento-

-Se nota entre vosotros, pero no hacia fuera Josh… la gente no se da cuenta de esas cosas, lo que comentan en twitter ahora es que una loca salió a abrazarte al escenario y que Tyler bromeo sobre ello- Era verdad, lo había estado investigando.- Quiero que me trague la tierra-

-te arrepientes?-

Lenna negó con la cabeza

-crees que debería hacer las entrevistas? No me siento bien, he vomitado y no quiero ver a Tyler…-

-me encantaría decirte que nos escapemos de aquí, pero… creo que nos inmovilizarian con tasers y nos obligarían a volver.. - Josh se rio suavemente- asique creo que lo mejor es que te presentes en las entrevistas y hagas el mínimo esfuerzo..

-El problema es que ahora mismo no quiero ver a Tyler-

-Y no podéis hacerlo por separado-

-No se… seria una solución- Josh se levanto y estiro su mano hacia Lenna ayudándola a levantarse, cuando estuvo de pie tiró de ella más fuerte hacia él y Lenna cayó en sus brazos.

 

Tras hablar con el manager, al que le pareció una idea excelente, Josh y él fueron por un lado y Mark y Tyler por otro. 

Jenna iba de la mano de Tyler con su sudadera puesta ocultando el rostro, Josh pidió que Lenna estuviera cerca de ellos y nadie puso pegas en ello.

 

Aunque más serios de lo normal las entrevistas fueron bien. Josh pidió a Lenna que se enterara de todo lo que decían de ellos tras las entrevistas y la mayoría salieron contentos con el resultado, tanto con Josh como con Tyler, incluso apreciaron que se dividieran para llegar a todos los medios tras el retraso que habían tenido.


	14. Confesión

#  CAPÍTULO 15- Confesión

 

Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió Lenna se sobresaltó, rápidamente Josh la empujó tras puerta para esconderla de Tyler.

Tyler se agarró al lavado y Josh cogiendole por atras metió los dedos en la boca de Tyler provocando que vomitara.

Lenna se tapaba la cara, pensaba en como habia cambiado todo en un solo momento y comenzaba a entender las palabras de Jenna. Quiso salir corriendo, volver a su casa y olvidar todo lo que había pasado y cómo había conocido a Josh.

Josh guió a Tyler hacia la cama y le tumbó quitándole los zapatos. 

-Josh… lo siento, lo siento todo…-

-Se que lo sientes, ahora duerme-

-Josh… tienes que alejarla de mi vida, tiene que desaparecer-

-Esta bien… lo primero me darás ese movil nuevo y me jurarás por mi vida que no la llamarás más-

-Lo haré- Tyler se acomodo en la cama y Josh le arropo con el edredón.

Volvió al baño y se deslizó por la pared junto a Lenna hasta quedar sentado en el suelo junto a ella.

-Necesitarás muchas explicaciones…-la cogió de la mano

-Necesito irme-

-Lo entiendo- bajo la mirada y la soltó la mano

-Pero no puedo dejarte aquí, no se porque-

Tras un breve silencio Josh comenzó a hablar.

-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando conocí a Tyler yo estaba en una época muy mala, siempre he sido un chico raro, pero cuando le conocí me sentí confuso con todo. Nunca nadie me había entendido tan bien, y eso me hizo sentirme atraído a el, en ese momento pensé que era amor y que yo era gay… pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que no, que era solo que nadie nunca me había escuchado ni tratado como el y me cree una historia que el alimento.-

Lenna le escuchaba sin mirarle, jamas se habria imaginado escucharle hablar tan de seguido, y notaba tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que mantuvo el silencio.

-El caso es que el me convencio de que teniamos una relacion, pero que nadie podía saberlo porque no nos entenderían, y yo le creí y lo oculte, creando más confusión en mi. Y así fue por un par de años. Hicimos algunas cosas juntos, pero nada hasta el punto de que ahora al echar la vista atrás me arrepienta, pero si tuve momentos muy malos en los que me intente suicidar, pero el estaba a mi lado. Tyler y yo compartimos enfermedad mental, ambos somos depresivos y con tendencias suicidas… cuando él habla de violencia no es hacia otros, es hacia el mismo. Yo no soy tan violento en ese aspecto, pero supongo que su violencia es mejor que mi silencio.-

Lenna puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Josh

-Conocí a una chica, y lo que sentía por ella no se parecía en nada con lo que Tyler me hacía sentir y fue cuando me replantee todo. Cuando se lo conté a Tyler me sonrió y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que el tambien queria conocer a alguien mas y que por qué no retomabamos la banda- Apoyó su cabeza sobre la de Lenna- Mi relación con la chica no llegó a nada fue una de las más desastrosas de mi vida, me hizo sentir como si valiera menos que nada, pero también me hizo ver a Tyler de otra manera. Una noche llegue a su casa, íbamos a estar solos porque los demás iban a un partido o algo así y él quería enseñarme lo nuevo que había escrito, yo queria decirle que queria volver con él, quería volver a la estabilidad que me daba dentro de nuestra locura. Cuando llegué había mezclado sus pastillas, sabe como mezclar sus pastillas para conseguir diferentes efectos, y estaba realmente mal. Las cosas se torcieron y….- hizo una pausa y tragó saliva, Lenna noto que esa parte la guardaría para él- me hizo jurar que jamás lo contaría, y me obligó a tomarlas también. Cuando me desperté había pasado cerca de una semana en coma, todo el mundo pensó que me había intentado suicidar otra vez. Desde entonces pasamos a ser inseparables y entendí perfectamente que lo que sentía por Tyler no era amor, nos conocíamos tan al detalle que nada se interponía entre nosotros, es casi como si nos leyeramos la mente, como si solo nosotros supiéramos que nos pasaba.- Lenna le acaricio la cara- Entonces llegó Jenna y Tyler mejoró de golpe, ella se ocupaba de darle lo que yo no le podía dar y él estaba en equilibrio, lo que hacía que yo también lo estuviera. Pero ha durado tres años… ahora está desestabilizado de nuevo y no se que puede pasar si Jenna se entera de que la está poniendo los cuernos con alguien que no soy yo. Porque anda con una que no se… no creo que sea normal...-

-Dios… Josh… no se que decirte…-

-No quiero que me digas nada, solo necesitaba soltarlo… desde que te conoci fuistes como un escape para mi. Cuando me tropecé contigo estaba bajando al baño ocultando mis lágrimas porque mi hermana me acababa de decir que había perdido a su bebé.-

-Tu tambien me salvastes Josh-

-Podemos seguir juntos? siento que te necesito mucho, y ahora que lo sabes todo es como que sin ti tendría que empezar de cero…- suspiro- pero entendería a la perfección que te alejaras de mi-

Lenna se levantó y supo que tenía que tomar una decisión.

-Josh…- estiró la mano hacia él- estoy dispuesta a envenenarme por ti-

El la tomo la mano y se levantó. La abrazo.

Juntos se acercaron a la cama donde Tyler dormía.

-Te presento al portador del veneno, voy a intentar hacer de muro entre vosotros dos.-

Tyler dormía, parecía completamente en paz.

Lenna se acercó lo más posible a Josh y este la dirigió al sofá. Ambos se acomodaron en él, abrazados y completamente pegados, en posición cuchara, durante un rato se hizo el silencio y Lenna comenzó a caer dormida. 

Abrio los ojos de golpe cuando noto la mano de Josh meterse en sus pantalones respetando su ropa interior, el calor de la mano de Josh se expandió por todo su cuerpo desde ese rincón tan personal. Se pego mas a el de cintura para abajo provocadoramente.

Josh se incorporó un poco, lo justo para besar a Lena apasionadamente por el cuello, ella giró su cara y comenzaron a besarse de una manera muy frenetica.

El movía sus dedos despacio bajó los pantalones de Lenna contrastando con la potencia de sus besos.

En apenas unos minutos ambos estaban desnudos en el sofá, Josh sobre Lenna intentando ser lo más discretos posibles. La tensión que había vivido, todo lo que habían compartido provocaron que la experiencia fuera bastante corta pero lo suficientemente intensa como para dormirse con una sonrisa.


	15. Motivos

#  CAPÍTULO 14- Motivos

 

Solo se cruzaron una vez y no se miraron.

 

Ya en el hotel Lenna había subido a la habitación de Josh, mientras el se duchaba ella daba vueltas a las palabras de Jenna, “Tyler es un veneno”, intentaba buscar un sentido a todo, pero le costaba concentrarse luchando con todas las emociones que había sentido en el dia.

 

Josh salió del baño, sin camiseta y solo con unos pantalones de chándal, frotándose el pelo con una toalla.

Lenna había decidido preguntarle directamente, pero cuando le vio su mente se quedo en blanco.

Josh se dejó caer a su lado en el sofa

-Me duele todo…- estiró los brazos haciendo movimientos repetitivos, primero los estiró hacia delante, luego los subió por encima de su cabeza y por último los estiró lo más atrás que pudo.

Lenna miraba como sus músculos se marcaban y no podía pensar con claridad mientras miraba su pecho moverse al ritmo de su respiración.

-Josh… - Lenna se sentía como en celo, no sabia que decir ni que hacer pero todo su cuerpo la gritaba que tenía que hacerlo con el.

Josh la miro, se veía en su cara que no tenía ni idea de los sentimientos que provocaba en ella y eso conseguía que le costará más mantener el control.

-Estás bien?- la mirada de él cambió a preocupación, la veía respirar irregularmente.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, quería lanzarse a él, pero el miedo a ser rechazada la mantenía pegada al sofá.

Josh se acercó más a ella completamente ajeno a lo fuerte que sonaban los latidos de Lenna en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Puso su mano en el hombro de Lenna lo que provocó que ella gimiera. Josh parecía confuso ahora.

Lenna puso su mano sobre la de Josh y le forzó a bajarla lentamente por su clavícula hasta su pecho, mientras lo hacía miraba directamente a sus ojos. Josh parpadeo lento cuando ya tenía su mano sobre el pecho derecho de Lenna y comenzó a moverla suavemente ya por su propio gusto.

Se acercó más a ella y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa que hizo sonreír a Lenna. Cuando sus labios se pegaron los movimientos de Josh fueron más intensos y se comenzó a poner mas sobre ella, Lenna respondió colocándose mejor en el sofa. Noto cómo encajaban a la perfección y como la presión de Josh la hacia sentir mas calor.

El móvil de Josh comenzó a vibrar en la mesa al principio ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, Josh estaba entretenido besándola el cuello mientras buscaba la manera de colar su mano bajo la camiseta.

El móvil paro.

La camiseta de Lenna cayó al suelo y Josh hundió su cara en el pecho de Lenna, ella notaba claramente por donde pasaban los labios de él.

El móvil volvió a vibrar.

Josh resopló y miró a Lenna, esta volvió a pegar la cara de él contra su pecho mientras se reía.

El móvil paro.

Lenna se deshizo de su sujetador mientras Josh le desabrochaba los pantalones.

El móvil volvió a vibrar.

La cara de Josh ya rozaba la desesperación. Dejo de tirar de los pantalones de Lenna y cogio el movil con cara de enfado, Lenna pudo ver que era Tyler quien le llamaba. Josh rechazó la llamada y silencio el móvil. Pero cuando volvió a Lenna esta noto que ya no tenía la cabeza en lo que estaba haciendo. En menos de un minuto se separó de ella y se sentó en el sofá tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Lo siento… no puedo seguir-

Lenna levantó una ceja, estaba completamente lista, sintió una frustración enorme y se incorporó sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Mejor me voy a mi habitación- dijo levantándose

-No… no…- la cogió del brazo frenandola y obligándola a sentarse sobre el.

-Josh… me siento muy avergonzada, no se…-

La abrazo.

-Has meditado alguna vez?-

Lenna le miró sorprendida

-No la verdad-

-Meditarias conmigo?-

-Tendrás que enseñarme-

Josh sonrió y se levantó cogiéndola en brazos lo que provocó la risa en Lenna.

 

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro.

-Tienes que poner las manos sobre tus rodillas,-Lenna obedeció- cerrar los ojos- los cerró sonriendo- y mantener tu mirada entre tus ojos- Josh la tocó con el dedo entre los ojos para marcar el punto.- Ahora respira lo más hondo y despacio que puedas y mantén el aire dentro de tus pulmones un rato- Josh espero a que lo hiciera- y ahora suéltalo muuuy despacio, hasta que no quede nada dentro-

A Lenna le costaba mantener un ritmo constante, pero escuchar a Josh que lo hacía genial la tranquilizo.

Cuando Josh comenzó a hacer vibrar su voz de una manera grave Lenna supo sin que se lo dijera que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Notaba como vibraba toda su garganta y se eso la hacía sentir relajada.

Perdio la nocion del tiempo y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Tyler.

-ABREME LA PUTA PUERTA O ESTARE GRITANDO HASTA QUE VENGA LA POLICÍA-

-No por favor…- dijo Josh levantándose deprisa- escondete, escondete- la dijo señalando el baño.- fue corriendo a la puerta.

-Baja la voz Tyler, bajala- Tyler le mantenía la mirada desafiante, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y su expresión parecía la de un lobo gruñendo.- Que has tomado. Dime que has tomado-

 

-Jenna dice que si vuelve a pasar me deja-

-Y te sorprende Tyler? te sorprende?-

Discutían lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lenna pudiera escuchar todo lo que hablaban al detalle.

-Pero ella no sabe lo de Dinah-

-Y crees que que me viera a mi chupandote la polla es más excusable?-

-Eres tu… ella sabe que eres tu…-

-Ni yo ni nadie, Tyler, ni yo ni nadie-

-Antes no te molestaba-

-Antes estábamos solo nosotros-

-Creo que eso es lo que me hace irme con Dinah-

-Que ya no quiera hacer cosas contigo por todos los motivos por los que paramos de hacerlo no te excusa a tener una aventura Tyler-

-Motivos… motivos… porque todo tiene que tener un motivo-

-Por que los motivos son los que nos hacen ser personas-

-Y si yo no soy persona?-

-Tyler. Eres una persona. Necesito saber que has tomado-

-Verde y azul-

-Dónde está Jenna?-

-Con mis padres-

-Vomita ahora mismo-


	16. Segunda Cita

#  CAPÍTULO 16- Segunda cita.

  
  


Se despertaron juntos, aun desnudos en el sofá, pero envueltos en el edredón de la cama.

Josh se incorporó lo justo para ver que Tyler ya no estaba en la cama. Vivieron un momento divertido intentando levantarse del sofá sin verse desnudos el uno al otro. Ambos estaban avergonzados, pero no arrepentidos de lo que había pasado.

Se despidieron con un beso muy dulce en la puerta de la habitación de Lenna.

-Voy a buscar a Tyler, nos vemos después?-

-Avisame y voy donde me digas-

Josh dio un paso atrás para irse pero volvió a besarla.

-Se que las cosas no están siendo muy normales… pero…-

Lenna le puso el dedo índice en los labios para callarlo. Josh sonrió sincero.

 

Tyler y Jenna desayunaban juntos en silencio en la cafetería, cuando Josh apareció se noto la tensión creciendo en Jenna.

 

Los chicos se fueron a hacer la ronda de entrevistas en las radios locales y a grabar una actuación para un programa de televisión. 

Tyler hacía fácil el no pensar en todo lo que había pasado, sus miradas de complicidad y sus bromas internas hicieron que la química entre ellos se reflejara en todos los lados.

Jenna no apareció en ninguna de las apariciones pero Lenna y fue a la grabación. Estaba en una nube ver todo eso desde dentro, tanto lo había soñado que estar allí que no podía creerlo.

Sonreía al ver a los chicos bromear entre ellos, pero su sonrisa se paró cuando a su mente volvió el dia anterior, se sintió extraña al ser la única que sabía que entre ellos habian pasado cosas… todo volvió a su cabeza y se la planteaban mil preguntas.

 

“-Pero ella no sabe lo de Dinah-

-Y crees que que me viera a mi chupandote la polla es más excusable?-”

 

Tuvo que ir al baño a intentar poner su mente en orden. Una chica entró detrás de ella.

-Estas bien? Estas super blanca- le dijo la chica con cara de preocupación.

-No me encuentro muy bien la verdad… -

-No me digas más-dijo con una sonrisa cómplice que sorprendió a Lenna.- Tienes Jet Lag-

Lenna la miró sorprendida.

-Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?-

-Tienes cara de no haber dormido mucho… pase del grupo que me hace pensar que eres de LA porque ellos llegaban desde allí y que estas en un viaje fugaz. Por lo que son tres horas de diferencia, suficientes para sí has pasado mala noche todo se intensifique.-

Estiró su mano hacia ella.

-Me llamo Dinah, y me dedico a analizar personas-

-no se te da muy mal la verdad- Lenna se rio

-soy muy buena en lo mio. Lo suficiente como para decirte que sé que hay más tras esa cara pero que no es mi asunto-

Lenna asintió.

-Tomamos un café? Te ayudará con el jetlag-

Juntas fueron a la sala de catering y hablaron durante todo el rato. La gente entraba y salía y muchos de ellos la saludaban cariñosamente.

-Trabajas aquí?- Preguntó Lenna

-ocasionalmente. Me suelen llamar si creen que el invitado puede causar problemas.

-Y te han llamado por los chicos?-

-No… ha sido por otro. Realmente no se quien son ellos-

-no conoces a Twenty one pilots?-

-Ayer me enteré que existían como grupo. Te sorprende?-

-Si la verdad-

-Para ti son muy importantes… sabes que tienes un chupetón detrás de la oreja?-

Lenna se toco donde Dinah le señalo, estaba confusa, usando el móvil como espejo lo comprobó y al verlo recordó como Josh estuvo bastante entretenido besándola allí mientras sus dedos golpeaban rítmicamente su entrepierna.

Dinah sonrió abiertamente

-mmmm… buenos recuerdos…-ambas se rieron juntas.

 

Al poco de que Dinah se fuera los chicos aparecieron. Josh se acercó sonriente a ella y la abrazo dulcemente.

-le he dicho a Tyler que no hable contigo, no te tomes a mal si te ignora- la dijo al oído mientras la acariciaba la espalda.

-Y eso…?- Lenna le miraba confusa mientras se separaban.

-Confia en mi.-

-Estoy castigado- dijo Tyler desde el otro lado de la habitación con la boca llena de galletas.

Josh intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo.

 

Josh y Lenna aprovecharon la tarde libre para salir a pasear por NY e ir a cenar, al contrario que en su primera cita, sus conversaciones eran más profundas, sentía que había superado una barrera con Josh.

 

Ya en los postres Lenna se armó de valor.

-Tengo algunas preguntas... -

-Dimelas y vemos si puedo resolverlas- Josh no parecía asustado.

-Cuando ayer estaba en el baño mientras discutían con Tyler…-

Josh se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

-Algo dijistes de que Jenna os pillo…-

-emmm… no era yo quien…- hizo un gesto muy rápido cerrando el puño frente a su boca- pero es lo que pareció…-

Lenna se llevó la mano a la boca para aguantar la risa por el gesto tan explícito que Josh hizo.

-Oh dios…- se revolvió el pelo mirando el techo avergonzado.- siguiente pregunta-

-Quizás es muy pronto para la otra… dejaré que las cosas se calmen más-

Josh asintió agradecido.

-Sabes una cosa curiosa Josh?-

-Cuenta-

\- Hoy he conocido a una Dinah… era ese el nombre de…- Lenna no sabía muy bien como categorizarla.

-Si, ese es…-

-Era una tia super lista, de estas que con solo mirarte saben sacarte todos los problemas-

-En plan el mentalista?-

-siiii- 

Ambos rieron.

-Qué te parece si nos vamos ya para el hotel- dijo Josh poniendo su mano sobre la de Lenna.

-Me parece una gran gran idea la verdad…-

-Necesito intimidad contigo-

Lenna sonrió de lado leyendo entre líneas lo que Josh decía y se sentía pletórica.

Ya en el taxi comenzaron con una sesión de besos dulce y suaves.

-Vistes lo que me hicistes?- Lenna se retiró el pelo mostrándole el pequeño chupetón. 

Josh sonrió pícaramente

-Si lo vi, lo llevo viendo toda la noche-

Lenna sintió fuego, apenas hablaron hasta que llegaron a la habitación y al llegar la ropa no paso de la entrada.


	17. Dinah

#  CAPÍTULO 17- Dinah

Lenna pudo desquitarse de toda la frustración que tenía acumulada, le manejo e hizo lo que quiso y josh colaboraba activamente en cualquiera de las situaciones.

Josh aún no había recuperado el aliento cuando Lenna le pidió que también quería marcarle.

-Tendremos que encontrar un sitio escondido…- dijo riendose.

Lenna comenzó a pasar su mano por el cuerpo de él.

-Esque lo malo es que pasas casi todo el rato sin camiseta…-

Acarició la forma de V que acentuaba su abdomen.

-Siempre puedo decir que ha sido un golpe- dijo sonriendo.

Lenna se acercó a esa zona de Josh y le marcó más exageradamente que lo que él había hecho con ella.

Una hora más tarde el móvil de Josh les despertó a ambos.

-Hey Jenna… que sucede?- Josh sonaba completamente dormido.

-emmm… no… no esta conmigo- se incorporó acelerado- no… no te miento… Jenna… Jenna? Mierda!-

Josh se levantó y se puso los pantalones torpemente, la camiseta del revés.

-Josh… que pasa?- Lenna se incorporó tapándose con la sabana

-No se… espérame aquí- manipulo su móvil se fue de la habitación con él contra la oreja.

Lenna se quedó desconcertada en la cama, el lado de Josh aun estaba caliente.

”Tyler, necesito saber donde estas”

Mando el mensaje y sacudió el teléfono entre sus manos repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra “contesta”

“845”

Josh miró a su alrededor y corrió al ascensor.

Paralelamente Jenna le gritaba a la recepcionista, había descubierto que Tyler había reservado una habitación a parte y no la querían decir el número. Finalmente la chica de recepción cedió ya que se sintió identificada por la situación.

-Cálmese. Le diré la habitación pero negaré haberlo hecho-

-Nadie sabrá que me lo has dicho- dijo Jenna con un tono más relajado

-845-

Jenna salió corriendo hacia el ascensor.

Josh abrió la puerta de una patada y entró encontrándose a Tyler y a Dinah en la cama.

 

-TYLER! QUE COJONES!- 

-Josh… Josh… espera….-

Josh estaba encendido en ira y se acercaba a la cama con el puño cerrado.

-Josh… espera- dijo la chica poniéndose entre los dos.

 

-TYLEEER!!- La voz de Jenna sonó por el pasillo.

Los ojos de Tyler se volvieron blancos y se desmayó.

Josh envolvió a Dinah con la sábana y la saco al balcón, mientras volvía a la habitación se quitaba la camiseta y los zapatos, cayó en la cama quitándose los pantalones y se tumbó en la cama pegándose a Tyler.

-tienes que parar con esto- dijo golpeándole en la cara mientras Tyler volvia en sí justo cuando Jenna entró en la habitación.

Se quedó paralizada mientras les veía desnudos y abrazados en la cama.

-No puedo más… no puedo mas con esto…- se tapó la cara con las manos y se dio la vuelta.

-Jenna…- Tyler se levantó y fue hacia ella, la abrazo por detras- Te quiero, eres lo único que he amado en mi vida de verdad, eres perfecta, eres mi parte normal…-

-Ni se te ocurra- Dijo girándose- ni se te ocurra decirme eso cuando te he encontrado ya dos veces en esta situación con Josh.-

-Jenna, no pasaba nada, solo es un juego, no hacemos nada más allá-

-Me cuesta creerlo, ya me cuesta mucho creerlo, he perdido la confianza Tyler, la he perdido-

-Haré lo que sea por recuperarla-

Josh se vestía mientras hablaban y se acercó discretamente al balcón donde Dinah estaba sentada en el suelo tapándose con la sabana.

-Deja de ver a Josh durante unos meses- Jenna hablaba seriamente- rompe todo el contacto con él unos meses, y entonces te creeré, pero si te pillo solo una vez comunicándote con el… pediré el divorcio-

Josh se giro alarmado, no podia creer lo que estaba diciendo, era imposible esperar que no se vieran ni comunicarán durante más de una semana, unos meses le parecía imposible.

-¿Seguro que es lo que quieres?- Tyler la miro seriamente

-Si, es lo que quiero.-

-No me comunicare con el en un mes… pero contigo tampoco.- cogió el albornoz bruscamente y poniendoselo salió de la habitación.

Jenna le miró salir con la boca abierta y salió corriendo tras él, cuando la puerta se cerró Josh levantó violentamente a Dinah por los hombros.

-Escúchame…- Dijo ella- escuchame un momento.-

Josh respiraba tan fuerte cerca de Dinah que se la movía el pelo.

-Conocí a Tyler antes de lo que piensas… y estoy haciendo esto por ciertos motivos.-

Josh la soltó muy confuso.

-Se que piensas que la primera vez que nos vimos fue el dia que me tiró el café, pero no es así… unos meses antes le encontré sentado en las escaleras de incendio de mi edificio. Había mezclado pastillas e iba a tirarse, la única manera que tuve de retenerlo fue el sexo… creeme por favor que no fue para nada mi primera opción, pero el necesitaba descargar mucha energía y fue la manera menos violenta que se me ocurrió.-

Josh la miraba mientras retrocedía porque lo que decia tenia sentido, el también lo había usado.- cuando le vi en el hotel no se acordaba de mí, pero sus ojos seguían gritandome lo mismo, así que volví a intentar girar esa válvula. Cuando me lo encontré en el aeropuerto me pilló completamente por sorpresa y mientras lo hacíamos en el baño él hablaba, no paraba de hablar, pero no era consciente de ello. Todas las cosas que dijo…-La voz de Dinah comenzó a quebrarse. Y josh acercó su mano a ella acariciandola la cara.

-Todo lo que dijo Josh… no esta bien… nada bien… le di mi número porque senti panico por lo que podría hacerse y conseguí poder hablar con él poco a poco. En ningún momento supe que estaba casado, hasta esta tarde que os vi en el programa y me hablaron de vosotros, cuando salí y vi que era el… -

Josh la abrazo dejando que llorara.

-Dios….-

-Le he hablado de una clínica que le haría muy bien… pero es complicado hablar con él y ahora…-

-Dame tu numero… no se como va a terminar esto-

-Ni yo… es imprevisible-


	18. El Fín

#  CAPÍTULO 18- El fín

Josh busco a Tyler y se encontró con Jenna y sus maletas por el pasillo

-Muerete Josh- le dijo al cruzarse con ella.

Aquello dolió muchísimo a Josh, ya que Jenna estaba completamente al corriente de todo lo que había pasado con el tema de la muerte.

Entró en la habitación de Tyler cuando este le abrió la puerta.

-Necesito irme unos meses Josh…-

-He hablado con Dinah…-

-Lo de la clínica?-

-Si… que opi..?-

-Lo voy a hacer-

-estás seguro?-

-Mucho-

-Tenemos que buscar la maxima informacion posible sobre el sitio-

-Ya lo he hecho… desde la primera vez que Dinah me lo comento.-

-No te voy a dejar solo esta noche-

-no… vete, voy a ir a dormir con mi hermano, voy a contárselo todo. Quiero que de esto se ocupe mi familia. ¿Estarás cuando vuelva?-

-Estaré todo el rato-

-Josh… si no fuera por ti…-

-Tyler… fui yo el primero en romper la barrera-

Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Tras ayudarle a vestirse Josh llevó a Tyler hasta donde su hermano, este abrió la puerta malhumorado, pero al ver las caras de los chicos cambio a confusión.

-Que sucede?- les dejo entrar sabia que tenia que estar asustado.

Tyler se fue directo al baño y comenzó a vomitar

-Josh por lo que más quieras, dime que pasa-

-Ha vuelto a mezclar pastillas, y todo se ha estropeado de nuevo-

-Ha intentado suicidarse otra vez?-Zack bajó el tono para que Tyler no le escuchara

-Sí, aunque ha tenido ayuda para frenarlo, necesita ayuda de verdad-

-Dios Josh… a mi madre le va a dar algo-

-Podemos suavizar el golpe-

-No, ya no podemos suavizarlo mas, la ultima vez fue peor cuando se entero despues, fue cuando le dio el infarto a papa-

Tyler  se metió en la cama de su hermano.

-Tengo que contarte algo Zack…- 

Ambos decidieron ir a la habitación de Tyler para no molestarle.

-Tyler se ha estado viendo con una chica, como vía de escape a los pensamientos-

Zack se llevó las manos a la cabeza

-Jenna sabe algo?-

-Ella piensa que con quien estaba haciendo esas cosas era yo… no se lo ha tomado muy bien y le ha dicho que no quiere que nos veamos en un tiempo, por lo que tenemos que separarnos un tiempo-

Zack repitió

-Tu haciendole cosas a él-

-Si… teníamos que ocultar lo de la otra chica, Jenna no lo perdonaría-

-Y lo perdonara contigo?-

-Con el tiempo lo tendrá que afrontar… o espero-

-Si mi madre se entera no dejará que el grupo siga adelante, ya montó un drama el dia que hicisteis eso en accion de gracias…-

Josh río acordándose de aquella noche.

-Creeme si te digo que esa vez… no estábamos haciendo nada-

Zack negó con la cabeza…

-déjalo… no quiero saber… en fin… ¿Cual es el plan?-

-Tyler se ha informado de una clínica, y va a meterse-

-Y el grupo?-

-Hasta que Tyler no está bien… no quiero que sigamos, vamos a darle a Jenna lo que ha pedido, porque Tyler la necesita, sin ella las cosas irán a peor y eso todos lo sabemos, así que primero, Tyler tiene que mejorar, segundo volver con Jenna y tercero… volver a juntarnos-

-Espero que funcione, si Ty pierde a Jenna, a ti y a la banda… no quiero ni imaginarme que pasara-

-Va a funcionar…- Josh abrazo a Zack y volvieron a la habitación

Josh se tumbo pegándose a el en la cama.

-Te echaré de menos-Le susurro al oído

-No te dará tiempo Jishwa, cuando menos te lo esperes estaremos juntos de nuevo y todo esto será una pesadilla como las que ya hemos pasado-

 

Y así se despidieron, sabiendo que sería durante bastante tiempo.

-Sigue en contacto con Dinah por mi Josh, y dile a Lenna que te cuide-

 

Cuando Josh volvió a su habitación Lenna estaba dormida. Se metió en la cama con ella y la abrazo.

Ella noto su vuelta.

-Hola… todo bien?-

-Se acabó el viaje- comenzó a llorar

Lenna se levantó y le trajo un vaso de agua. Josh se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama sin poder parar de llorar.

-No puedo parar…-

-No pares de hacerlo- se quitó las lágrimas que corrían también por sus mejillas.

-Es el fin… mañana tendremos que explicar que tenemos que dejar la banda... -

Lenna suspiro.

-No quiero dar explicaciones…- continuó hablando Josh.

-No las des…- Lenna abrió los ojos de par en par- tengo una idea. Vamonos… nos escondemos en mi casa, pido dias en el trabajo y nos escapamos hasta que se tranquilice todo.

Josh se acercó a ella y la beso apasionadamente pillandola por sorpresa.

-Si tu estas a mi lado podré dar explicaciones.- cerró un ojo muy fuerte mientras arrugaba la nariz- si te pido sexo para relajarme ahora quedaría muy raro?-

Lenna se rió a carcajadas

-Túmbate, dejame relajarte- cuando le desabrocho el pantalón y vio la marca que le había hecho sonrió.

 

La reunión se planificó con urgencia en las oficinas de la discográfica de la sede de NY. Tyler no apareció en persona y le tenían en conferencia.

Todo fue muy tenso, pero Tyler no dio opción a que le replicarán. Pidió tres meses de desconexión absoluta y que a los tres meses todo dependerá de su recuperación.

 

Josh lo paso fatal, todos le miraban y él solo se encogió de hombros pero afirmó estar al 100% con Tyler en cualquier decisión que tomará.

 

Cuando volvieron a LA Josh se instaló en casa de Lenna durante un tiempo la llevaba y buscaba al trabajo, la tenía la comida preparada y siempre estaba pendiente de ella haciéndola sentir como una reina.

 

Un día Josh apareció en el trabajo de Lenna con flores y sonriente, ella no se lo esperaba en absoluto y sintió como que todos la miraban con envidia.

Cuando montaron en el coche Josh condujo hasta la playa y fueron de la mano al muro.

 

-Quería traerte aquí hoy porque hace tres meses que nos conocimos… y…- se revolvió el pelo- quería saber si….-Lenna le miraba sonriendo esperando que continuara- quieres ser mi novia? de verdad? en serio-

-Si Josh si, claro que si!!-

 


	19. La Vuelta

#  CAPÍTULO 19- La vuelta

 

Lenna sabía cuando Josh estaba triste antes de que él incluso lo demostrara. Habian pasado ya cinco meses desde que se despidió de Tyler, la discográfica oculto todo el asunto aclarando que la banda había decidido hacer un retiro para componer y grabar el próximo disco. Aun así, Josh se ponía triste cada vez que escuchaba algo de la banda.

 

Una mañana de sábado Lenna se despertaba en el regazo de Josh completamente dormido en el sofá, esa noche había tenido cena en casa y se pasaron con el vino quedándose dormidos mientras apenas empezaba la película que habían decidido ver. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Josh se despertó de golpe y desorientado. Lenna le beso suavemente y se dirigió a la puerta.

Se asomó a la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

 

-Josh…- corrió hasta él hablando bajito- te acuerdas de la mentalista de Nueva york? está aquí-

La cara de confusión de Josh no cesó mientras se acercaba a la puerta, tras mirar abrió la puerta de golpe.

 

-Y Tyler?-

-Bien… hola Josh encantada de verte de nuevo- Dinah miró sorprendida a Lenna- Hola! no esperaba para nada volver a verte!- su entusiasmo era real.

-Espera… tu eres esa Dinah-

Todos comenzaron a reír.

-Está visto que estaba destinada a acabar en esta situación- dijo Dinah con una sonrisa- Ha sido una manera muy rara de llegar… pero aquí estoy… con noticias de Tyler-

-No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de que hables- dijo Josh acercándose a ella.

-Yo voy a preparar algo de café, poneros cómodos- Lenna se fue hacia la cocina mientras Josh y Dinah se sentaban en el sofa.

-Una cena romantica?-Dinah señaló las copas medio vacías de vino sobre la mesa de café.

-Bueno… eso pretendíamos… pero no somos de beber-

-Mejor… ese vino da mucha resaca- bromeo- pero no te dejo mas en suspense… Tyler saldrá de la clínica en una semana, eres el primero al que quería que se lo contara, Jenna le ha ido a visitar varias veces a la clínica por lo que uno de los pesos de Tyler nos lo hemos quitado ya… ahora quedas tu…-

-¿Pero como esta?- 

-Esta estupendo! he ido a visitarle tambien un par de veces y no tuvimos nada de sexo…- ambos rieron- además, conozco a gente que trabaja en la clínica y siempre me han tenido al dia-

Lenna apareció con varias tazas de café y las galletas que le gustaban a Josh.

-Le estaba diciendo que Tyler está muy bien, y que Jenna le ha ido a visitar- puso al día Dinah a Lenna.

-Genial-

-Tras muchas pruebas han descubierto que una de las pastillas que le había tomado desde toda su vida era incompatible con otra de las que tomaba, por eso las mezclaba, porque no se sentía bien, pero mezclarlas tampoco era bueno.-

-Y ya está bien?- Lenna miraba fijamente a Josh, sabía lo importante que era la respuesta para el.

-Esta perfecto, deseando verte, de hecho… por eso vengo… quiere que vayas a buscarle y paseis un tiempo juntos antes de volver con todos.-

Josh sonrió.

-Estoy deseando verle-

-Y el a ti… en terapia no hacia mas que hablar de ti, y desde luego que por lo que contaba si no fuera por ti…-

-Lo se… a mi me ha pasado lo mismo-

 

Una semana más tarde Lenna se despedía de Josh en la puerta de casa.

-Avísame cuando pares a descansar y cuando llegues-

-Lo haré- dijo sonriente y después la beso hasta quedarse casi satisfecho.

 

Josh condujo más de cuatro horas para llegar a la clínica, cuando llegó Tyler estaba fuera esperandole con la maleta. No le dejó salir del coche.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte, y ahora que te veo se que no eran de mentira-

-Me alegra verte bien Tyler, yo también te he echado mucho de menos…-

-Arranca, he pedido habitación en un hotel cerca de aquí, descansaremos y te cuento mis planes antes de volver a la realidad, vale?-

-Perfecto, porque estoy cansado la verdad- Ambos se sonrieron y Josh sintió algo de intranquilidad dentro de él pero no podía adivinar el que.

 

Llegaron al hotel, que era más un motel, Josh se quedó sacando las maletas mientras Tyler se acercó a la cabina que hacía de recepción a por la llave de la habitación.

 

-Dios… Jish… esto es asqueroso- dijo Tyler levantando la colcha y dejándola caer con cara de asco.

-Me duelen tanto los ojos que me da igual como este todo esto.-

-Me voy a meter en tu misma cama, ya que hay que dormir con gérmenes los compartimos-

Josh rió con ganas, no parecía que nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos, hasta que Tyler se le acercó y le puso las manos en la cara.

-Josh… te quiero-

-Yo tambien te quiero Ty.. te he echado mucho de…-

-No… josh… te quiero-

Josh le miró confundido por la seriedad con la que hablaba.

-Ty… -

-Te acuerdas ese dia en mi casa, cuando tome las pastillas y no podía dejar de parpadear?-

-Como para olvidarlo….-

-Ese día quería morir, porque lo único que me mantenía vivo se había ido de mi lado, y no sentia lo mismo que yo-

Josh le escuchaba mirándole a los ojos

-Solo podía pensar en que otra persona te iba a tocar, en que tus labios golpearon otra piel que no seria la mia, que jamas volveria a escucharte decir “bueno… ya que estamos”-

Josh recordaba los momentos en los que había pronunciado esas palabras en el oído de Tyler

-Cuando ese dia te dije que muriéramos juntos fue por egoísmo, porque prefería que nadie te tuviera si yo no podía tenerte… pero cuando te force a ello y vi lo confuso que estabas me sentía como si te estuviera matando yo.-

Josh se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirarle, los recuerdos se acumulaban en su mente.

-Y cuando te vi caer me arrepentí tanto que te hice vomitar cuando estabas inconsciente, te mate-

Josh no podía hablar.

-Me fui corriendo de allí y fue mi hermano quien te llevo al hospital…. entonces decidí que no, que tenía que dejarte libre… que no era bueno para ti…-

La respiración de Josh comenzaba a volverse más intensa y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Pero cuando te despertastes… lo primero que hicistes fue-

-Preguntar si tu estabas bien-

-Eso… eso fue lo que hicistes. Josh… vamos a escaparnos juntos.-

Se mantuvieron un momento en silencio mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

-Tyler… te quiero- dijo Josh asintiendo.

 


End file.
